Nana Weasley
by My Unique World
Summary: Ella los conocia como a nadie. Ellos eran sus niños, los habia mimado, los habia consolado y cuidado siempre. Molly los amaba, eran sus nietos, todos, y ella los conocia mas que nadie.   Tercera Generacion
1. La segunda niña Weasley

**Disclaimer:** NO soy JK Rowling, sino me encontraría nadando en dinero, y no escribiendo en un sitio sin animos de lucro.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Molly vio a Victoire, pensó que no podía haber bebe más hermosa. Ahora, le costaba creer que tanta belleza e inteligencia cupieran en una joven de 23 años.<p>

Victoire era toda elegancia y belleza, como su madre, Fleur. Era obvio que había heredado los rasgos de veela, pero entre tanto gen Delacour, se veía que era una Weasley hecha y derecha.

Era alta, con un cuerpo de mujer bien proporcionado. Su cabello rubio caía hasta su cintura, enmarcando, además, su bello rostro, de facciones aristocráticas, con sus labios rojos, sus ojos azules como zafiros, y su nariz respingona, salpicada de pecas, no eran muchas, las justas para darle un aspecto inocente.

Pero ella no era solo eso, y Molly lo sabía. Era inteligente, por eso casi queda en Ravenclaw, pero era valiente como pocos, y siguió la tradición. Sus dotes de bruja la destacaron, y su carisma le ganó muchos amigos. Fue Prefecta y Premio Anual como su padre, otro orgullo familiar.

Vic también era amorosa y comprensiva. Y tenía el mismo carácter maternal que ella, de ahí que fuera la confidente de sus primas menores. Eso no quitaba que tuviera su carácter.

Molly solia compararla con un cisne, aquellos animales bellos, pero que podían atacarte a primer desliz.

Ese día cuando llegó radiante de la mano de Teddy, la primera en abrazarla fue su abuela, porque ella sabía de sobra lo que le venían a decir.

Espera que Teddy fuera un gran esposo para su niña, la segunda niña Weasley en siglos.

* * *

><p>Un review es una sonrisa, una sonrisa es energía positiva, la energía positiva mejora el karma, el karma provoca que te pasen cosas buenas, así que si quieres que te pasen cosas buenas deja un review ¿Si?<p>

Bsos **Micaela**


	2. Fred, solo Fred

**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, no vivo en Inglaterra, no vendí una saga en muchísimos idiomas y no hicieron furor en el mundo, Albus Severus Potter y Lorcan Scamander no son de mi propiedad. Así que por lo que veo no soy J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fred, solo Fred.<strong>

Fred, era como su padre, como _su _Fred. O al menos a simple vista. Porque había diferencias, claro que las había.

Por ejemplo Fred II no era golpeador, como su padre y su fallecido tío, sino que era cazador como su madre. Tampoco le gustaba meterse con los más pequeños. Lo que no podía negar era que **LE ENCANTABAN** **LAS BROMAS. **

Fred no era su otro Fred, tampoco era Fred Weasley, cuando se presentaba, no decía su apellido a la primera, porque Freddie, y todos sus otros nietos, quería amigos de verdad, no querían ser "Los chicos Weasley's" ni "Los héroes de la segunda guerra". No porque no les enorgullecieran, sino porque ellos querían ser solo ellos mismos. Pero Fred todavía más y ella lo entendía. Porque era mucho peso para un niño llevar encima el recuerdo de un gran hombre.

El era Fred Weasley Jhonson II, era pelirrojo, con pecas, alto, tenía ojos celestes, amaba el quiddich, las bromas y a su novia y con mucha Honra. Amaba a su gran familia, era un león en el alma.

El no era un reemplazo de _su _Fred, solo era Freddie, su niño, y todos lo amaban por quien era y nada más.

Todo eso pensaba Molly mientras lo veía riendose con Louis de las tonterías de James en el patio de la Madriguera.

Eso, solo Fred.

* * *

><p>Si me dejan un review les aseguro que el día les sonreira, algo muy lindo y poco eventual les sucederá, y si no reenvían esas cadenas infernales del correo no se morirán<p>

Bsos

Micaela


	3. Los brownies de Meme

**Disclaimer: **Mi nombre es Joanne Rowling, todo el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece; y les mentí a todos, no soy ni rubia ni inglesa, ni siquiera soy adulta, utilizo eso para despistar a la prensa ;) Nah, escribí mientras divagaba otra vez -.-

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Los brownies de Meme.**

Molly siempre se sorprendió de lo distintas que eran ella y Molly II. ¿Cómo dos personas con el mismo nombre ser tan distintas? Eso escapaba de su comprensión.

Molly II siempre fue una niña dulce, pero también muy traviesa, junto con Jimmy, Dominique, Louis y Fred, todos de su edad, vivían jugando bromas. Ellos mismos se llamaban los Merodeadores 2.0, mejorado gracias al agregado femenino, claro.

Ella siempre había sido la de la mente fría, la astuta, y era muy visionaria e inteligente como su padre, como ella misma.

Pero Nana Weasley mentiría si dijese que ella y Meme eran iguales.

Otra cosa ¿Por qué Meme? Bueno, cuando Lucy era bebé no podía pronunciar siquiera una O, y siempre la llamaba Meme y Louis que jugaba con la bebé empezó a decirle Meme también, y Dominique que le encanta poner apodos le gustó ese porque uno no puede abreviar Molly – Moll? Mo? Lly? No resultaban- y quedo la costumbre. Meme, era lindo.

Pero la diferencia se notó cuando llegó a Hogwarts, cuando el sombrero, rompió la tradición. Primero Dominique y luego Louis pararon en Ravenclaw, nada malo; de hecho a Fleur le preocupaba el fanatismo por Griffyndor. Pero lo de Molly fue radical.

Cuando el sombrero se poso en su cabeza grito, casi inmediatamente, Slytherin.

Nadie se esperaba eso, obviamente, después de todo ella era una Weasley, pelirroja con pecas. La primera Weasley en Slytherin.

Y los primeros tiempos fueron difíciles, porque a James y Percy no les hizo nada de gracia.

Para James fue difícil, e impactante. Su primera reacción fue empezar a gritar que había un error, que era imposible que Molly estuviera en Slytherin, que el sombrero estaba equivocado, y muchas otras cosas. Luego de eso, en los días siguientes ignoro a Meme, ni siquiera se le acerco.

Y Molly (la nana) sabía que su nieta había sufrido mucho esos días puesto que, al igual que James, su padre se negaba a mandarle cartas, ni una sola. Audrey trataba de excusarlo con el trabajo, pero Meme conocía demasiado a su padre como para tragarse el embuste.

En esos tiempos quienes más la apoyaron fueron Dominique y sorprendentemente Ron y bueno, Harry.

Pero había algo que nadie se podía resistir, y eran los pucheros de Meme junto con sus brownies, a modo de disculpa. Y pronto tanto Jimmy como Percy le pidieron perdón por su actitud. Y más vale, que si no, Merlín los salvará del temperamento de las Weasley's, que entre todas los mataban. Que si había algo que la abuela Weasley no soportaba era que se dañaran entre sí, eran familia y la familia se cuida. O como decía su marido, Ohana, luego de obligarla a ver Loli y Stoch o algo así.

El que Molly II fuese Slytherin no era tampoco tanto, después le siguió Albus, con miedo, pero Meme le resultó un gran apoyo en ese tiempo. No lo que la diferenciaba de sí misma era que Molly II no era tan tranquila como ella misma, Nana Weasley, si no que era una rebelde.

Molly, sabía que a su hijo, Percy, le iban a salir canas verdes, que si Molly había salido sin permiso, que si había vuelto borracha, que si la habían visto con ese tal Nott. Es que sí, algo que tenía bien metido en la cabeza Meme era que ella no podía parecerse a Percy, ¿solución? Rompe TODAS las reglas. Tranquilidad cero. Por eso siempre se metía en problemas, y el que fuese un As de las bromas con James le venía al dedillo. Pero el que fuese una bromista nata no quitaba que siempre sacara Supera las expectativas o Extraordinario.

No, Meme no se parecía en nada a Molly, la abuela Weasley. No era tranquila, no estaba en Griffyndor, era alta y flaca, con ojos ámbar, no marrones. Y amaba con todo su ser las bromas, pero así la querían.

-Nana, ¿Me ayudas a hacer brownies?

-Por supuesto, cariño.

Bueno, tal vez en algunas cosas se parecían. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor que los brownies de una pelirroja?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a <strong>**Shiraze Tao y a HPLilius por comentar en los caps anteriores (: y gracias a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y las alertas.**

**Sinceramente no me gusto mucho el resultado, pero bueno, lo dejo a criterio de ustedes. ¿De quién quieren que sea la próxima viñeta? **

**Recuerden los reviews previenen los infartos en un 99,99%**

**Bsos**

**Micaela 8)**


	4. El Niño Veelo

**Disclaimer:** Revisemos, rubia-no; inglesa-no; dos hijos-no; rica-no, bien por lo que veo sigo sin ser JK ni dueña de Harry Potter.

**Nota de la Autora: **Gracias a **Niesugui **por prestarme a Nom un rato.

**Nota de la Autora 2: **el apodo de Louis es sacado de Heirs, un fic muy bueno y que recomiendo, de la tercera generación.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**El niño Veelo.**

Si Molly tenía que nombrar a la persona más caballerosa y encantadora que conociese, seguramente nombraría a Louis.

Louis era perfectamente un _Veelo, _como le decía James. Era completamente rubio, sin una peca en su inmaculada piel; tenía los ojos del color de los zafiros y una sonrisa que a muchos fascinaba. Por supuesto era muy buscado por las mujeres (y algunos hombres también, según Hugo).

Lucy siempre le había pedido a su nana Molly que tuviese preparado el té para jugar con su príncipe Louis. Y es que para Lucy siempre Louis fue su príncipe, como el de los cuentos del abuelo Arthur y la Tía Hermione.

Sus hermanas también siempre lo habían adorado, y el siempre como buen niño había aceptado jugar con ellas, hasta el punto que una vez lo disfrazasen de gnomo, de ahí que le dijeran Gnôme, bueno en realidad solo Nom, por que la mayoría de los Weasley's no pueden pronunciar el apodo en francés.

Pero Louis también era una moneda con dos caras, porque por más encantador y caballero que sea no deja de ser uno de los Merodeadores. Y no tiene un pelo de lento. Puede que no sea tan explosivo como James ni tan ruidoso como Fred, pero el tiene lo suyo.

Molly sabe cuál es el papel que juega en las bromas Louis, y ese es el de salvarlos de los problemas, de persuadir a otros para ayudar. Porque no existía profesor que mirase a Louis, (el trabajador, el inteligente, el dedicado) y quisiese arruinar su historial, no había persona que pudiera decirle un no rotundo a la cara.

Nom también era un caballero, jamás había hecho llorar a una chica porque sí, jamás las había humillado ni usado. Jamás le daría falsas ilusiones ni las ignoraba. Tampoco dejaba que se metieran con sus amigas, ni con sus primas, ni hermanas.

Louis, con sus andares elegantes, con su sonrisa de ensueño, era todo un veelo.

-¡Scamander! Cuida tus manos, que Lucy es una niña.

-¡Nom! Deja a Lucy en paz, que ya es mayorcita.

-Pero Meme, ¡No tiene más que 15!

Si Nom es un veelo muy Weasley.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Karikari19, Socieres de la Neige y musicbbox por sus reviews.<p>

Gracias especialmente a Gui por prestarme a Nom un rato.

Recuerden:

Reviews = sonrisas = energía positiva = mejor karma = Cosas Buenas.

En resumen si comentan les pasaran cosas buenas :D

Bsos

Micaela


	5. Pecas, la golpeadora pelirroja

**Disclaimer: **No soy JK Rowling, sino me encontraría viviendo en un lujoso departamento en el centro de Londres, mientras Taylor Lautner me dedica un lindo baile privado, como nada de eso es real, HP no me pertenece (por eso me iré a llorar en los rincones).

* * *

><p><strong>-Pecas, la golpeadora pelirroja.<strong>

De los hijos de Bill, la que más se parecía a su padre era Dominique.

Minique nada tenía que ver con su mellizo, Louis, que era todo lo Delacour posible, y lo imposible también; Louis rubio y con ojos de color azul profundo, Dominique, pelirroja y con sus ojos celestes; Nom con sus palabras encantadoras y cuidadas, Minique con lengua sin pelos y su sarcasmo afilado; Louis con su piel como de porcelana, Dominique con un millar de pecas por doquier.

Molly también sabía que la sinceridad de Minique, lejos de desagradar, era una cualidad que a muchos gustaba, y tantos otros respetaban.

Una de las cosas que volvían única a la Ravenclaw, era su afición por los apodos y diminutivos, que nadie le había podido quitar. El que más le había costado encontrar era el de su prima, Molly II, y que al final, lo había descubierto Lucy. Y del que más orgullosa se sentía era del que le había otorgado a su amigo Scorpius, un Slytherin que se había hecho un lugar en la familia Weasley. Cariñosamente le había puesto Scor, como Score, ósea anotación o algo por el estilo, y al chico como cazador que era le venía como túnica a medida. Pero si Nana se ponía a escribir todos los apodos que había creado Dominique, no terminaría jamás (Lechuzastica, León verde, Jimmy Pooh, Niña Brownie, Cabeza de Brócoli, Pulpicia, Tío trueno, Capitán explosivos, An, Huguin, etc.)*

Minique era una merodeadora muy eficaz, también, cosa que les había traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza a sus padres. Le encantaba la parte técnica de las bromas, de la cuales era encargada junto con su primo (favorito) Fred. Su lugar favorito en el mundo, después de la Madriguera, siempre fue la bodega de Sortilegios Weasley, donde jugaba con Louis, Fred, Meme y James. El que fuera buena en pociones, resultaba bastante, controversial, porque si bien conseguía buenas notas y el favor del viejo Slughorn, (que vaya uno a saber como es que seguía vivo), mientras más aprendía, más pociones eran las que podían utilizar los chiquillos en sus travesuras.

Otras de las cosas que a Molly le sorprendía de Dominique era la amena relación que mantenía con su padre, siendo ambos tan parecidos y con un carácter cada cual tan chocante.

Con el tiempo, la abuela Weasley llego a la conclusión de que lo que los ligaba era su pasión por la vida, su amor por la libertad.

Ella sabía que padre e hija pasaban tardes enteras en el refugio jugando al Quidditch, algunas veces se les unían otros miembros de la familia, pero estar solos les daba lo mismo.

En el Quidditch Minique era una de las mejores golpeadoras que había visto Hogwarts, junto con sus primas Meme y Roxanne, que constituían el orgullo de George.

Molly sabía que el apodo favorito de Dominique era el que le había dado su propio padre: Pecas.

-Tío rayo, ¿verdad que yo soy la mejor merodeadora que puede existir?

-Por supuesto Pecas

-¡Papá!

-Jimmy, yo dije merodeadora.

Molly le encantaba ver como su niña pecosa se reía con sus primos, como robaban de sus galletas creyendo que ella no se enteraba, le encantaba verla volando en su escoba. En definitiva le encantaba ver a su pecosa, golpeadora pelirroja feliz.

* * *

><p>Gracias a <strong>karikari19, Linda Tonks, <strong>**Sorcières**** de la ****Neige**y **SMaris **por comentar, gracias! Son un apoyo muy grande y me motivan a seguir (:

Listado de apodos:

Lechuzastica: Lucy

León verde: Albus luego de cometer una locura

Jimmy Pooh: James, lo encontró viendo Winnie Pooh

Niña Brownie: Molly II

Cabeza de Brócoli: Nate Nott, luego de gastarle una broma pesada.

Pulpicia: Victoire, porque según pecas, parece un pulpo cuando besa a Teddy.

Tío trueno: Harry por su cicatriz/rayo xD

Capitán explosivos: Fred, luego de explotar un inodoro

An: Anne Longbottom

Huguin: Hugo.

Juro que tratare que el proximo sea el de Rose y luego el de Scor.

Recuerden, los reviews no muerden!

Bsos Micaela


	6. La rosa de Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: **Seré dueña de Harry Potter el día que Silvestre atrape a Piolín, el día que Homero no arruine un capitulo, cuando Shakespeare sea olvidado, hasta que Popeye deje de amar a Olivia, hasta que Donald y Lucas se comporten de manera civilizada, en fin, jamás, pero me dejan jugar con sus personajes por un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>-La rosa de Gryffindor.<strong>

Molly conocía y amaba a todos sus nietos, pero si tenía que decir cuál era la más impredecible (y eso era decir mucho, que a la mayoría les faltaba más de un tornillo) esa era Rose.

La nana le sorprendía mucho la hija de su penúltimo hijo, porque muchas veces cambiaba por completo de humor, o decía algo que nadie se esperaba.

Por un lado, prácticamente obligaba a Albus y Camille que hiciesen las tareas de Transformaciones, otras veces, Azucena tenía que darle coscorrones para que estudiara para Runas; había veces en que Scorpius no podía sacarla de la biblioteca, y había veces en las que la misma le daba alergia. O lo que le ponía los pelos de punta a James y Louis, y eso era que Rose capturaba a Scorpius y lo mantenía prisionero en los pasillos más recónditos del recinto.

Siempre que James, Fred y Louis hacían unas de sus bromas, les tenía una reprimenda a los Weasley, pero siempre le gusto salirse luego del toque de queda a volar por el castillo.

Tampoco le gusta que Albus, Scorpius y Frank se peleasen en los pasillos a lo muggle, pero una vez casi deja sin cejas a una chica por insultar a Alyssa _pero ella no tenía ninguna varita._

Rose tenía la inteligencia de su madre, la cabezonería de su padre, el orgullo de ambos, mezclado con un carácter como el de Ginny, la capacidad de meterse en líos como la de Harry y una mente macabra como la de los gemelos.

Rosie era también muy sensible, aunque muchas veces su orgullo la alejara de sus seres queridos. Era comprensiva, y divertida. Amaba a sus primas con todo su ser, sobre todo a Lily y Victoire, a una como la hermana pequeña que Hugo no fue (aunque lo adora por eso) y a la otra como la hermana mayor que no pudo tener. Ambas eran sus consejeras. Luego sus primos favoritos eran, bueno, Albus, y luego a todos los adoraba. Las fiestas con James, los chistes con Fred, las charlas en francés con Louis, y las tazas de chocolate con Teddy.

También amaba a sus amigas. La astuta Alyssa, la tímida Sabrina, la coqueta Camille y la alborotada Azucena. También estaba Anne Longbottom, la novia de su hermano y mejor amiga de Lucy, Lily y Roxanne. Y su hermano Frank o los gemelos Scamander. Y muchos otros, que ya contaban con su lugar en el corazón de la familia Weasley.

Molly adoraba a su pequeña, que era para ella como una gatita. A veces estaba tranquila, leyendo un libro bajo el sol, o viendo una película de domingo, o simplemente sentada pensando. Otras veces parecía no poder quedarse quieta, y deseaba hacer todo, estudiar, bailar cantar jugar al quidditch. Y cuando se enojaba, más que gatita, leona.

Era muy buena jugando al quidditch, en el puesto de guardian, como su padre y su hermano, aunque tambien su tía Ginny la habia entrenado como cazadora, en lo que se desenvolvia muy bien. Pero prefería quedarse y atajar en los aros.

Rosebud era toda una Gryffindor, eso el sombrero no lo dudo ni un minuto. Era valiente, audaz y noble.

-¡MEME!

-¿Qué te pasa Kitty*? – desde el salón, Molly distinguió claramente como Rose bufaba ante el apodo.

-¿Me haces brownies?

-Niña, tienes una adicción por el chocolate

-Y tú la tienes adicción por Nataniel. Porfis.- dijo alargando la i y poniendo un puchero, _made__ in PotterIncs*._

De acuerdo tú ganas.

Ante eso, la prima menor, salto y abrazo a la mayor- Gracias, te amo.

La matriarca de los Weasley's sonrió ante la escena. Rose era como su padre que amaba comer. Pero sobre todo amaba el chocolate. Lo amaba casi tanto como a su novio.

Molly sonrió al pensar en eso principalmente. Rose podía ser muy Weasley, pelirroja, testaruda, amiguera, bromista. Muy hija de Ron y Hermione, lista, orgullosa, testaruda, Gryffindor, anti prejuicios y temas de familias y sangre. Pero nada de eso impidió que se enamorara de Scorpius Malfoy, hijo del mayor enemigo de su padre y mejor amigo de su primo favorito.

Para Molly, Rose era una rosa, bella y frágil a simple vista, y a su vez fuerte e imponente. Era una rosa con corazón de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí dejo el drabble que me quedo un tanto largo, espero que les guste.<p>

*Kitty es uno de los_ tantos_ apodos que puso Minique, porque ella también cree que Rosie es una gatita.

*_Puchero made en PotterIncs.: _Es el tipo de puchero que ningun Weasley ni nadie puede resistirse. Lo creo James para safar cuando pequeño de la furia de su madre. Le paso su conocimiento a sus dos hermanos menores quienes lo perfeccionaron, y muy pocas personas saben como hacer para que salga taaaan convincente.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Malfoy-son: **gracias por leer y espero que te gusten los otros capítulos y encuentres un huequito en tu día para leerlo. Saludos.

**Linda Tonks: **Te dedico este capi de Rose y pronto escribiré el de Scor, mientras espero que te guste ;) Me alegro que te gustaran los apodos, jajaj XD me imagine muchos mientras escribia el cap de Dominique. En fin, nos leemos (:

**SMaris: **me alegro que te gustara Dominique, es cierto, el hecho de que el prologo y la misma Rowling nos dejaran tantos datos por ahí dejan a nuestra imaginación un abanico muy grande de posibilidades para pensar en esta generación, por mi parte me imagino que son todos muy distintos y muy unidos, que tratan de llevar una vida normal más alla de sus apellidos. Espero que te guste este Drabble.

**Dreamy C: **Gracias por leer, tratare de subir rápido, pero aveces se me seca la imaginación. Nos leemos y espero que te guste mi Rose.

**Niesugui:** Me alegro que te gustara el de Dominique, y si me imaginaba que era tu preferida, por Domino. Hablando de eso, estoy considerando en mandarte un bombarda por MP a ver si me sacas la duda de que mierda pasa con Nott, digo nomas. En fin, espero que te guste este drabble de Rose. Nos leemos.

**Recuerden los reviews son sonrisas, las sonrisas son energía positiva, la energía positiva mejora el karma, si tu karma es bueno, pasan cosas buenas.** En resumen si dejas un review te pasaran cosas buenas.

**Besos**

**Micaela**

**P.D.: juro que tratare que el próximo sea de Scorpius y luego quizás de la novia de Fred :3**


	7. Mini Hurón

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, los lugares, y objetos, pertenecen a JK Rowling, si fuese mío, Fred no estarías muerto, Charlie se habría casado y Percy jamás hubiese sido tan imbécil -.-, pero no todo se puede.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mini Hurón. <strong>

Molly siempre había tenido un sentido de protección muy fuerte, y un sentimiento maternal que la caracterizaba. Por eso su corazón estaba lleno de pucheritos y caritas de "yo no fui". Pero si hacía 25 años le decían "le tejeras un sweater todos los años al nieto de Malfoy" primero se hubiese reído y luego hubiese mandado a la persona a San Mungo, y luego se hubiese reído un poco más.

Pero lo cierto es que Scorpius Malfoy recibía el sweater Weasley todas las navidades, y una ración de tartas y dulces, de su parte, todos los años para su cumpleaños.

Es que el rubiecin, a su manera, había conquistado a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia.

Al principio la noticia de que Albus y Rose se juntaban con el hijo de Malfoy cayó con una piedra a la familia. Ron se mostro un tanto reticente cuando Albus lo invito a pasar dos semanas en las madrigueras el verano entre su primer y su segundo curso, pero con pequeñas actitudes y unos cuantos partidos de ajedrez, en los cuales siempre ganaba Ron, acepto al chico. Claro tenía que ver mucho que le divertía como Scorpius defendía con uñas y dientes a lo Chudley Cannons frente a su hija, fiel seguidora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Otra cosa que le simpatizaba de Scorpius era que se había unido a la pandilla Weasley a la hora de defender a sus primas y amigas de "los orangutanes hormonados que tratan de corromperlas y propasarse con ella."

No es como que Ron tuviese hecho un altar a Scorpius, pero a su manera lo quería, con comentarios sutiles, miradas generosas y sonrisas ladinas.

Las visitas de Scorpius a la casa de Harry y Ron comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, así como también las navidades en la Madriguera.

Pronto todos los primos lo aceptaron, por supuesto, como buen Slytherin que era fue acercándose a la familia poco a poco, sin forzar la situación. Primero con Molly, que la veía seguido al ser compañeros de casa. Meme pronto se encariño de ese chico de ojos grandes y mente imaginativa. Luego paso por aquellos miembros del clan más sociables: Louis y Dominique con quienes charlaba en los descansos o cuando se los cruzaba en los pasillos. Luego junto con Albus empezó a aliarse con Fred y James en algunas bromas, y juntos se defendían de las reprimendas de las muchachas.

Molly daba gracias a Merlín y Morgana que Scor hubiese heredado la facilidad de hacer amigos de su madre Astoria. Hermione, Ginny, Audrey e incluso ella misma, pronto habían establecido un vínculo con la mujer, con quien se juntaban cada tanto a charlar de los chicos, moda y otras cosas de mujeres.

Pero Scorpius no era solo como su madre, ya que era astuto y orgulloso como su padre Draco. Muchas habían sido las peleas de su niño (porque ella lo quería como a un nieto) había tenido con sus amigos, pero siempre se arreglaban en menos de una semana.

-Eh! Scor, ¿nos echamos un partido?

-Claro, pido de capitán. Y pido a Rose de guardiana. Sin ofender Hugo, pero Ravenclaw perdió por anotaciones muy tontas en el partido.

-No me ofendes Scorpius, pero si mañana apareces con la cabeza Azul y bronce, fue Louis.

-¡Oye!, ¡A mí no me culpes! Y tu Malfoy, mejor que Slytherin se vayan despidiendo de la Copa que este año ganamos las águilas.- Justo en ese momento apareció por detrás Meme y le pego un zape en la cabeza.- ¡AUCH! Molly, ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Por zoquete- dijo y se encogió de hombros. Nana sonrío ante la escena, acompañada de un coro de carcajadas - Recuerda Nom, las serpientes nos alimentamos de los huevos de las aves, ¿Cierto, Scor?

-Exacto.

Scorpius jugaba como cazador en su equipo, y Molly estaba segura que hubiese sido capitán sino fuese que Albus era también un muy buen buscador.

Era también uno de los mejores promedios del curso, junto con Rose, con quien siempre competían, en todo. Molly no podía evitar acordarse de Ron y Hermione cada vez que se peleaba; será por eso que no se sorprendió cuando anunciaron su noviazgo. De hecho los únicos sorprendidos y disgustados fueron, (como no) Ron y James, los dos más celosos. A James se le paso a la semana, claro luego de que Scorpius le arreglara una cita con Danielle, luna de las mejores amigas de Rose y de él.

Pero para Ron dejo de ser Scorpius, con el que jugaba ajedrez y charlaba de la temporada de Quidditch, sino que paso a ser "el novio de su hija" al que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Para Hermione siguió siendo Scor, con el que charlaba de su futura carrera, Aritmancia y economía, solo que ahora era también su yerno, el cual, por cierto comía con la misma voracidad que su esposo.

Scorpius era burlista y bromista, astuto y práctico, pero era un pan de Dios. Era leal, amable y educado, siempre la saludaba con un abrazo y sus ojos brillaban con cariño cuando miraba a cada miembro de la que consideraba su segunda familia.

Molly recuerda con cariño, como la primera noche que paso allí, ella estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de té cuando el bajo, buscando un vaso de leche, y se sonrojo al verla allí. Ella lo invito a sentarse mientras le alcanzaba el vaso con leche. El le conto casi toda su vida esa noche, sus mañas, sus miedos, el cariño que le tenía a los chicos, su pasión por el Quidditch, le hablo de su abuela Narcissa a la que quería mucho, aunque a veces la veía muy decaída. Le hablo de su miedo cuando hablaban de la segunda guerra, y su frustración porque su padre no le contara nada. Desde entonces para ella dejo de ser el hijo de Draco Malfoy y se convirtió en otro de sus nietos, al cual siempre que le pedía le calentaba un poco de leche y por el cual se derretía cuando la llamaba Nana.

-¡Nana!

-¿Si, cielo?

-Abue, ¿me puedes dar una taza de chocolate para Rosie? Se enojo porque le dije que la mejor patinando es Roxanne.- Se despeino nervioso- Yo se que soy su novio, pero Eoxie es mi amiga, y ¡Yo solo dije la verdad!

-Descuida querido, solo son celos, las Pelirrojas somos muy posesivas. Aquí tienes.

-Gracias nana, ojala todas fuesen tan comprensivas como tú.

Vio como salía corriendo con la taza en busca de Rosie. Se alegro que su rosita hubiese encontrado un hombre que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarla, incluso de ella misma, y tan sensible como para tratarla como la rosa que era. Después de todo el mini hurón, tenía algo de comadreja.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa aquí les traigo el capi, no se lo último como que no viene a cuento. Pero es lo que salió, y no lo quise reescribir porque no lo iba a terminar jamás y no lo iba a subir.<p>

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son geniales chicos/as (: **Malfoy-son, Linda Tonks, NiesuGui, Dreamy C, karikari19, SMaris y k-tyBella**

En fin, recuerden, los Reviews provocan una sonrisa y les da un minuto más de vida (?

Nos leemos Saludos

Micaela

P.D.: Prox_ Azucena, novia de Fred

P.D. de P.D.: En mi perfil ahi un link en el que aparecen unas imagenes con algunos de los personajes. Bsos ;)


	8. Bruja, Cupido y hada Madrina

**Disclaimer: **_Sí, soy JK Rowling, y tengo depresión. Por eso no encontré la pluma mágica y no puedo entrar en Pottermore. Por ello me descargo escribiendo sin ánimo de lucro. Es decir, soy la mujer más rica en Inglaterra, pronto conquistare al mundo._ (: Ignoren todo lo anterior.** NO SOY JK ROWLING.**

** Nota de autora:** Lamento haberme perdido es que no me inspiraba. Pero adivinen. Los recompenso subiendo un one-shot no tan bueno pero que les cuenta alguna de las travesuras de la tercera generación. Es Nuestras Aventuras y lo encontraran en mi perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Medio-Bruja, Medio-Cupido y Medio- Hada Madrina.**

Molly conoció a Azucena cuando esta apenas tenía unos meses de nacida. Había llegado ese día a la casa Potter, a tomar el té con su hija. Llevaba consigo a Fred, ya que Angelina ese día tenía que atender en San Mungo y George… bueno, ninguna de las dos consideraba que fuese seguro dejar a esos dos juntos en una tienda de chascos. Era por el bien del callejón, de la casa, y la humanidad.

Allí se encontró a un, ya mayor, Dudley charlando alegremente con Harry. Ginny charlaba con una joven de ojos celestes. Ambas tenían un bebe en sus brazos. Más tarde Ginny le contaría que Azucena era unas horas menor que Albus quien ahora dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Al parecer, James estaba dormido. Y un milagro sucedió que Fred se quedo tranquilo, y no fue a molestar a su primo. Sino que se sentó frente a Marisa y le pregunto el nombre del bebe.

-Se llama Azucena.

Esa tarde Fred estuvo callado viendo televisión, hasta que se levanto James y juntos fueron a jugar con los gnomos.

Años más tarde vería a Azucena llegar junto con Albus para navidad, luego de su primer año en Hogwarts.

Azucena era una niña muy intrépida, como no si era toda una Gryffindor. Era una niña hermosa, algo bajita. Unos ojos celestes que impactaban y una larga cabellera castaña-rojiza.

Azucena solía emocionarse con todo. Era una reina del drama, y un tanto mimada por su padre. Le gustaba jugar bromas junto con Scorpius que para ella era como un hermano. Y es que ambos, eran como Weasley´s honorarios.

Molly amaba a Azucena, le recordaba mucho a Ginny cuando tenía su edad. Siempre trataba de defenderse sola. Era muy risueña y era protegida, en su caso, por sus primos Potter, y sus casi primos Weasley.

Azucena amaba comprar, como Victoire. Ellas dos y Danielle siempre se juntaban para arrastrar a Rosie de compras.

-Suéltame, ¡Fred! Basta ya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gustan las cosquillas?

-¡No! Jajajajaj… ¡BASTA!

-Solo si me das un beso…

Molly vio como una sonrojada Azucena se acercaba a Fred cuando…

-AUCH, ¿Quién fue? – grito al grupo de adolescentes que se reían descontroladamente de cómo la bludger lo había golpeado.

-Yo fui,- dijo Albus con seguridad. Ante eso Fred gruño.- ¿Algún problema?

-¡Alyssa! Dile a tu novio que me deje en paz.- Le grito a una pelinegra que estaba sentada trenzándole el pelo a Rose.

-Albus, mi vida, a ti no te gusta cuando Fred nos arruina nuestras citas, deja de meterte con él.

Albus la miro con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Si yo no me meto con él- dijo con una mirada maliciosa.-Solo protejo a mi prima de un pervertido.

-Albus, si necesitara protección, lo haría yo solita.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero basta, sino te juro que no te ayudo más a elegir tus regalos de aniversario cuando te olvides.

-¿Cómo dijiste Azucena? ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER ¿ACASO TE HAS OLVIDADO ALGUNA VEZ DE NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO?

-De hecho Aly, fue más de una vez, pero no me quiero meter.

Molly se río de la escena. Un Albus blanco como fantasma retrocediendo ante una furiosa Alyssa que se le acercaba amenazadoramente, mientras Fred abrazaba a una divertida Azucena.

-¡Potter! Empieza a correr…

-Mi amor, ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy?

-Hermano, yo que tu empiezo a correr…- dijo serio James, eso no quería decir nada bueno.

-Ah, otra cosa,- dijo Azucena como si se acabara de acordar- esa bellísima cena para su año de novios, la hice yo, el solo se vistió.

-Albus, corre.

Luego de eso, vio como Albus corría como condenado con Alyssa detrás de él.

Esa era otra cosa que hacia única a Azucena. Amaba tanto la magia, que se sentía hada madrina, y Cupido también.

Muchos habían sido las locuras que había cometido para juntar a sus amigos. Como por ejemplo, encerrar a Danielle y James en una habitación en Cabeza de Puerco por más de 5 horas. Ponerle _Verita serum _a la sopa de Rosie frente a Scor.

También muchas veces había hecho hasta lo imposible para que sus amigas pudiesen hacer algo que anhelasen mucho, desde quedarse con la parte de otra para un trabajo, hasta conseguir vestido, maquillaje y máscara para ellas.

Desde los 11 años Azucena le llamaba Nana Weasley o Abue Weasley. El verano de su quinto curso llegó y le pidió que le enseñase a cocinar como una Weasley. Sonrojada le contó como Fred le había pedido que fuese su novia.

Azucena era un poco torpe, a veces se tropezaba con sus propios pies. A Nana Weasley le recordaba a un pajarito, siempre emocionada, siempre inquieta,

-Abue Weasley, ¿esta lista para cocinar?- le pregunto una radiante Azie (apodo otorgado, _como no,_ por Pecas)

-Claro, pero dime ¿Estará bien Albus?

Ante eso Azucena solo se río.

-Por supuesto.- dijo- Aly solo lo atrapara, le gritara un rato, él le pedirá perdón y se reconciliaran de una manera no apta para mayores de 18.

Molly río junto con ella. Eso era algo que solía provocar Azucena con sus ocurrencias, incluso con su sola presencia.

Y es que Azie, era una gran bruja, también era un excéntrico tipo de Cupido. Y también tenía un poco de hada Madrina.

* * *

><p>AQUI TIENEN EL DE AZUCENA :D Lamento haberme tardado :( pero es que no me venia la inspiracion. Prometo juro que el prox. es el de Albus.<p>

Gracias a **Linda Tonks, Patricillita21, letter-e, Niesugui, SMaris, Faa, karikari19, y Maraurders G.W,** por comentar; y a todos aquellos que tienen la historia en favoritos y alertas.

Desean que escriba de alguno de los personajes en especial? Críticas? Opiniones? Hechizos? Cualquier cosa via review, más barato y eficaz incluso que las lechuzas, _cuantan por ahí que mejoran el karma de la persona y previenen los infartos (?_

Saludos(:

Micaela


	9. Un león, verde y escamoso

**Disclaimer****: **No soy Joanne Rowling y por lo tanto esto me pertenece (: (¿o era al revés?)

* * *

><p><strong>-Un león verde y escamoso<strong>**.**

Molly siempre había encontrado mínimamente una palabra o una frase que resumieran las personalidades de sus nietos. Desde impredecible hasta ruidoso, pasando por mimada, elegante e imaginativos. Pero Albus era un caso especial.

Una vez Scorpius y Azucena armaron una descripción corta y veraz de la personalidad del ojiverde: "_Un Slythering Cabeza de Chorlito con tendencias de imprudencia Gryffindor"_

Bueno, puede que su nietito fuese un poco imprudente.

Albus era una réplica exacta de Harry a su edad, salvo que ella se aseguraba de que se alimentase bien.

Ni bien había llegado a Hogwarts, provocó chismes y cuchicheos por montón. Más al quedar seleccionado para Slytherin. Por suerte no estaba solo. Allí se encontraba su prima Molly y ella lo ayudo a adaptarse a la casa de las serpientes, en la que pronto fue aceptado.

Algo que heredo, aparte de los ojos, de su abuela Lily es la facilidad para pociones. Y también heredo su capacidad para pegarle collejas a James.

Albus es astuto, y también ambicioso. Tiene complejo de querer hacerlo todo él. Ama el Quidditch. Es el único de sus hermanos que siguió a su padre.

Cuando llegó a quinto fue nombrado el capitán del equipo de Quidditch más joven en la historia de Hogwarts.

-Tío Ron, ya te dije que no te enojes. Es decir, es normal que nosotros ganáramos.- Dijo Albus con una sonrisa encantadora.- No tiene que avergonzarte. El hecho de que estés viejo es un signo de que debes quedarte dentro de casa y leer el profeta.

-Maldito niño- gruño entre dientes Ron.- Ginny, controla a tu hijo. Harry, a la próxima juega sucio y gánale la snitch al niño. Y Albus Severus, esto no queda así. Queremos la revancha.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Venerable y antiguo Ronald. Les concedemos la revancha.- Soltó una carcajada ante la cara roja de Ron.

Molly sonreía ante el espectáculo que habían montado Ron y Albus.

Vio como los adolescentes se reían y los adultos sonreían. Aunque Molly podía reconocer en los rostros de todos el desafío.

En el grupo de los jóvenes siempre era difícil definir los equipos ya que eran muchos los que jugaban, mientras que los adultos eran los justos para formar un equipo.

Bill, Ginny y Angelina jugaban de cazadores. Charlie y George de Golpeadores. Harry como buscador y Ron en los aros.

En el otro equipo Albus era el buscador. Esta vez en los aros estaba Rosie, ya que en el partido anterior había estado Hugo. Los cazadores eran James, Louis y Fred y finalmente las golpeadoras eran Minique y Meme. Roxanne, Lily y Scor (golpeadora y cazadores respectivamente) habían jugado en el anterior partido.

Molly le gustaba ver los partidos en la Madriguera. Siempre había distintos equipos, distintas posibilidades, siempre podía variar el vencedor.

-Y mi querido suegro manda una bludger contra James… Gran atajada de Minique. James a Louis, Louis a mi guapo y hermoso Fred…

-¡Azucena! ¡Eres una tramposa!

Molly pestañeo sorprendida ante la acusación de Scorpius, a ella le parecía que estaba narrando bastante bien.

-Está distrayendo a Fred- le explico Scorpius al notar su confusión.- Yo aposte a que ganaba el equipo de Al, y ella a que ganaba el de Ron. Si le infla demasiado el ego a Fred perderá la Quaffle, no armara bien las jugadas y ella ganará la apuesta

-Pero si distrae únicamente a Fred…

-También va a distraer a Albus.

-¿Cómo…

-Y mi hermoso novio tiene la Quaffle, cosa que me hace recordar esa maravillosa noche después de la última victoria de Gryffindor…

-¡FRED WEASLEY! ¿ADONDE ESTUVISTE CON MI PRIMA? ¿QUE HICISTE CON MI PRIMA? MALDITO…

-¡Y el tío Harry atrapó la snitch! Ganan los adultos. Scorpius me debes diez galeones…

Bueno, Nana debía admitir que la situación era cómica. Todos sus hijos y nueras (y yerno) celebrando como críos, Azucena bailando y Albus gritándole a Fred sobre su escoba que qué había pasado esa noche. Y como no le gustase lo que escuchará más le valía acostumbrarse a ser eunuco*.

Esa era otra cosa que caracterizaba a Albus. Era exageradamente celoso. A tal punto que cuando se enteró que Scorpius estaba saliendo con Rosie, se enfadó y no le habló por un mes. Cuando Fred empezó a salir con Azucena lo amenazó con matarlo como viera una sola lágrima que no fuese de la más pura felicidad. Meses más tarde tuvo la misma charla con Louis sobre Sabrina, su mejor amiga. La única pelea que había tenido jamás con Lorcan Scamander la tuvo cuando descubrió que le había gritado a Lucy. La peor pelea que alguna vez tuvo con James fue cuando encontró a Danielle llorando por él en la torre de Astronomía.

Albus es celoso. Y es muy protector. Cuida a todas sus amigas y primas como un guardaespaldas.

También es caballeroso y gentil. Bueno, por gentil quería decir que no es tan descarado como su hermano.

Albus es listo. Listo y fiestero. Ama salir a bailar con sus amigos. Y también es bromista. No tanto como los Merodeadores 2.0. Pero tiene lo suyo. Lo que hace único a Albus es su astucia y su sigilo. La capacidad de que jamás lo descubriesen.

En sí mismo no es como cualquier Slytherin. Es leal y valiente. A veces le salta su veta Gryffindor de querer ser el héroe y sacrificarse por todos.

Muchas han sidas sus aventurillas. Como la de hacer bungee con Danielle desde la torre de Astronomía. O escaparse al bosque con Scorpius y Frank.

También sabe que puede hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere. Como por ejemplo, chantajear a Scorpius para que se vista de Cupido y le llevase a Alyssa un poema suyo.

No pudo evitar reírse al pensar en su relación con Alyssa. Y es que a pesar de ser amigos, desde que Albus entendió el misterio femenino, y sus encantos, se volvió un mujeriego. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo bella que era su amiga. Y fue como ver a James Potter persiguiendo a Evans por todo el castillo. O al menos eso le contaban en sus cartas sus múltiples nietos.

Luego de que la viese salir a Hogsmeade con un chico, la dejo en paz. La ignoró por cerca de un mes. Hasta que la misma Alyssa (que odia ser ignorada) le pidió una cita. Claro, después fue ella la que lo corrió por todo Hogsmeade por haber planeado todo. Pero TODO. Desde cruzarse casualmente justo ese día, en ese momento en Hogsmeade, hasta el momento en que ella vio como el rechazaba a una Ravenclaw (que era una de las más codiciadas en el colegio) alegando estar enamorado de otra, aunque está no le correspondiese.

Y Molly sabe que el orgullo de Albus es el de romper tradiciones. Es ser un Potter en Slytherin. Pero no puede evitar ver en él un león de corazón. Lo ve valiente y orgulloso. Lo ve altivo y honrado.

Tal vez Albus sea un León, uno verde y con escamas. Con ojos de serpiente, pero un León al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a <strong>Karikari19, Socieres de la Neige y Linda Tonks <strong>por comentar, son grandiosas chicas ;)

En fin, merece un **review? **Ya saben, dicen por ahi que cada review es un rayito de sol (:

Saludos

Micaela


	10. Libros, lechuzas y muñecas de porcelana

**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy JK Rowling, y ella no es yo. Así que no hay más que decir.

* * *

><p>-Lechuzas, libros y muñecas de porcelana<p>

Tener muchos nietos era una aventura diaria. Pero cuando estos estaban en Hogwarts, la Madriguera se volvía gigantesca a ojos de Molly. Por suerte sus hijos y nueras siempre se pasaban a visitarla. También Teddy y Vic, que ya habían egresado de Hogwarts.

-Abuela, ¿sabes donde están las escobas?

-Creo que Roxanne y Alyssa las dejaron en el pórtico, cariño.

-Gracias, Nana.

Lucy. Molly miro como su nieta se alejaba, y sonrió con nostalgia. Sus niños estaban creciendo.

En la familia Lucy y Lily eran las más pequeñas, las princesas, las que todos se encargaban de cuidar.

Lucy se parecía más a su padre que Molly II, o al menos en personalidad. Podía pasarse horas en la biblioteca leyendo sus historias de aventuras y dragones. Respetaba las normas, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Pero cuando se interponían entre ella y un objetivo muy valioso, no dudaba en quebrantarlas.

Lucy era tranquila, pero no por eso pasaba desapercibida. Su presencia solía calmar el ambiente. Y es que Lucy incitaba a proteger. Era bajita y menudita, con su brillante cabello pelirrojo y sus ojitos celeste. Eran de un celeste descolorido, como el de los _jeans _que Minique y James se empeñan en usar. Lucy nada tenía que ver con su hermana Meme. Eran tan distintas como el viento y la tierra. Mientras Lucy recordaba a verdes praderas bañadas por el sol, Molly invocaba vientos huracanados y tornados.

Su nieta sabía muchas cosas, pues Molly (la nana) también sabe cosas, como que la mayoría de los habitantes de Hogwarts alguna vez han acudido a Lucy en busca de un confidente. Y es que la joven, tan tranquila y callada, siempre encontraba palabras sutiles de consuelo.

Lucy está en el mismo curso que Roxanne y Lily. Junto con Hugo y Anne Longbottom. Y su amiga Dennise, que sale con Nicholas Zabini, pero eso es tema aparte.

Y entre todos se encargan de recordarle al mundo de que no por ser los más pequeños son menos Weasley, o Potter. Lucy siempre cubre a Lily y Roxanne. Les ayuda a estudiar, hace bromas con ellas y se ríen, porque son hermanas. Y con Dennise y Anne lo mismo, que también se les han unido. Y Hugo que las (sobre) protege a todas,

Lucy era Ravenclaw de corazón, como Louis. Pues sabe que es audaz, y el Sombrero le señalo un lugar en Gryffindor pero ella no quería ser _otra Weasley._ Tampoco quería ser como Meme, aunque podría quedar perfectamente en Slytherin. Como decía Dominique, era "_Lechuzastica_". La sabiduría de una lechuza. Y la habilidad y paciencia para atrapar a las personas, sin dejarlas escapar. Y es que como todos hablaban con ella sin tapujos, ella guardaba información, la analizaba y relacionaba. Entonces paró en Ravenclaw, con Louis, porque quería estar cerca de él. Y es que Louis es el único al que permite que la trate de princesa. Y Louis es su príncipe azul, con rubios cabellos y encantadora sonrisa. Y Lucy es su muñequita, frágil como el cristal.

Y entonces Molly se río. Louis la miro con mala cara. Lo miro pidiendo perdón; el solo rodó los ojos y continuo con su vigilancia. Molly lo miro burlona y con una sonrisa colgando de las comisuras. Y es que su niño Veelo miraba enfurruñado por la ventana. Afuera Lucy se reía mientras se hamacaba. Con Lorcan. Su novio. Y Louis hervía de celos. Estaba más rojo que Ronald.

-Abuela, ¿Dónde está el tío Percy? Creo que Lorcan está demasiado cerca de Lucy.

-Cariño, ¿no cree que deberías darle espacio? Ellos no se meten contigo cuando estas con Sabrina.

-¡Nana, me ofendes! Yo soy un caballero, y Sabri es una dama, jamás violaría su espacio personal sin su consentimiento…

-No le hagas caso Abue- lo cortó Minique que entro en ese instante- está de mal humor solo porque Sabrina ahora está en Italia, con _Federico- _Dijo moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-¿Quién es Federico?- pregunto Molly ante la cara roja de Louis y las risas de Minique.

-Un bombón italiano como para chuparse los dedos- dijo Rosie que acababa de entrar arrastrando consigo a Lucy y Lorcan.

-Sabe Scorpius que planeas _chuparte _a Federico.-dijo Lucy soltándose y abrazándose a Lorcan.

-Solo recalco lo bueno que está, aunque no tanto como mi rubio.

-Si, como tú digas.

-Oigan,-los llamo Meme que acababa de entrar junto con Roxanne, Alyssa, Fred y James- papá y los tíos dicen que podemos ir al pueblo, Lily y los demás nos esperan allá.

-Lorcan ¿Qué tal si tu y yo nos quedamos…

-Eso sí que no señorita – salto rápidamente Louis- No se quedaran a cometer depravaciones aquí. Y Scamander, como te vea demasiado cerca de MI prima, te parto la cara.- Sin más salió con una enojada Lucy de la mano rumbo al pueblo.

Todos los demás rodaron los ojos, aunque Lorcan estaba muy pálido.

-Fred ¿No le dijiste a Louis que Sabrina llega esta noche?- dijo James, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Creo que lo olvide Jimmy.

-Par de desgraciados…- Y Lorcan salió hecho una furia tras los otros dos. Molly no lo podía culpar. Aun recordaba la rabia cuando Fabián y Gideon no los dejaban en paz, a Arthur y a ella. Y Louis era mucho peor que ese par.

Cuando se quedo sola se aboco en cocinar, y seguir divagando…

Lucy y Lorcan eran opuestos. Ella tranquila, menudita y callada. Lorcan era alto, gamberro y problemático. Pero era obvio que se querían, es más se amaban. Aunque Louis se cortara las venas por ellos.

Lucy es la favorita de Louis, y por eso está celoso de que ya no está siempre con él. Porque en cierta forma el dejo de ser el encargado de tomarle la mano para cruzar la calle. Ya no era a él al que Lucy llamaba en los momentos de miedo.

La matriarca sonrió, porque sabía que Lucy a veces también estaba celosa de Sabrina, al que Louis trataba con delicadeza, como muñeca. Y era a ella a quien ahora acompañaba en las noches de tormenta.

Lucy era preciosa, una muñeca que todos cuidaban. Una que a veces sonreía de manera triste, porque conocía secretos que jamás podría contar, porque no le eran propios. Era como una cajita musical que sonaba como campanitas cuando reía. Era una muñeca con un vestidito rosa precioso, que encajaba también, que si bien no siempre lo mirabas, te percatabas al instante que no estaba.

Era una muñeca con pequeño diario debajo, y cosido en su vestido estaba la llave. Era una muñeca con ojos celestes, grandes como ojos de lechuzas, ojos sabios (_astutos_) y audaces.

Afuera, Lucy se había soltado de Louis y ahora iba de una mano con Lorcan y la otra tiraba del chico veelo que ahora reía.

En definitiva, Molly amaba a sus nietos._ Aunque fuesen unos locos, malcriados, con problemas de ira e intolerancia a la autoridad y celosos o metiches empedernidos._

* * *

><p>Hola a todas :D<p>

Espero que no se enojen, pero tal vez me tarde en subir, porque estoy en pruebas, en realidad ahora debería estudiar, pero Lucy llego a mi cabeza, y esto salio.

Gracias a **Letter****-e **y **Little****Mess** por sus reviews. A _**Linda Tonks**_ y _**Gui**_ que siempre se pasan por aquí (: y a **Veela Black** gracias por tus comentarios, me alegraron el día. Bienvenida a la historia.

Quieren reírse de mi intento de humor? Pásense por Nuestras Aventuras y no saben lo feliz que me harán. Encontrar el fic en mi perfil.

Les gusto? No les gusto? De cual personaje quieren que haga el próximo? Todo eso pueden enviarlo gratis y solo en segundos vía review.

Saludos.

Micaela


	11. Un aguila, de gran estomago y con GPS

**Disclaimer: **yo tengo una cuenta en y Rowling, no.

* * *

><p><strong>-El águila de ojos pardos, gran estómago y GPS incorporado.<strong>

De sus nietos, uno de los más observadores es Hugo y el más patoso, también. Y quien lo va saber mejor que Molly, que más de una vez ha barrido un jarrón roto o una copa caída.

-Esta vez se que te voy a ganar.- dice concentrado en la sala Charlie,

-Sigue tratando, vejestorio. A mí no me gana nadie.-dice el joven muy pagado de sí mismo, ahorrándose el _casi _implícito de la frase.

Y ese es todo el diálogo. Porque ambos se concentran en tratar de tomar al otro desprevenido. Y Nana presiente que el partido va para rato. Porque si hay dos personas que pueden considerarse contrincantes para Ronald Weasley en esa casa, son esos dos. Y Ron duerme la siesta. Así que, hasta entonces, ven quien irá a la final a por el titulo de campeón.

Y Molly mira detalladamente a su nieto. Aunque no hace falta, sabe cada uno de sus rasgos de memoria. Pero a veces teme que su mente se vaya, y se lleve los recuerdos. Porque Molly se siente cansada de a ratos, lo que la motiva a seguir son las ganas de ver a sus nietos sonreír. Y entonces se detiene a admirar lo hermosos que son todos.

Y a Hugo lo encuentra bello. No puede evitarlo. Con sus cabellos castaños claros, armándose en pequeños rizos bien definidos en su cabeza, y sus cálidos y calculadores ojos castaños. Rasgos de Hermione, al igual que la nariz, que comparte con Rosie. Molly también sabe que en el hombro izquierdo tiene un lunar, que lo heredo también de su madre.

Hugo es alto y fuerte, con una contextura delgada. Y un estómago que jamás parece saciarse.

Molly mira a su nieto, y sabe que Charlie acaba de perder la partida, o más bien, esta a un movimiento de perderla. Porque es algo que reluce en su mirada, de la misma manera en la que solía relucir (y aun reluce) la mirada de Hermione cuando ganaba puntos para Gryffindor, o cuando alguien le recordaba lo lista que era, o que es.

Hugo es listo como su madre, por no decir más. No por nada quedo en Ravenclaw.

Entonces Molly se corrigió mentalmente, no solo por eso quedo en Ravenclaw. Hugo no solo es listo como su madre, sino que le encanta luchar contra "los esquemas arcaicos de la sociedad mágica, que aún no se percata que estamos en el siglo XXI". Y cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador se poso sobre él, decidió que no quería seguir con esas idioteces sobre apellidos y casas. Él era valiente, era Weasley y ¿qué? ¿Por eso lo iban a mandar a Gryffindor? A él le daba igual. Entonces, eligió irse lejos de lo tradicional "Soy Weasley, no estoy en Gryffindor, y sigo teniendo mi cuenta en Gringotts. Alá, no es para tanto." O así se lo conto esa navidad. De cualquier forma Molly creía que él iba a quedar en Ravenclaw, porque es muy inteligente, y también muy idealista.

Hugo es también muy cabeza-dura, vaya uno a saber porqué, si una vez hasta decidió no comer hasta que Albus le contara la ubicación de la Sala de Menesteres. Y el chico duró una semana, hasta que Lily fue a gritarle a su hermano que le dijera dónde estaba la maldita habitación. Y Albus fue más por cansancio que por otra cosa. Aunque jamás se enteraron que Kreacher le llevaba comida a escondidas a las 2 de la mañana en la sala común de Ravenclaw _con órdenes de mantener todo en absoluto secreto, de la amita Lily._

Y esos dos juntos son dinamita. Son como Ying y Yang. Porque Lily es impulsiva, es arrebatada e inconsciente. Hugo es calculador, observador y prolijo, y juntos ponen el mundo patas arriba. Desde que andan en pañales hacen trastadas. La mayoría le han costado tardes de castigo y noches de vela en la enfermería. Si hasta ellos le prepararon la fiesta de despedida a Poppy, con sus primos presentes en la misma, obvio. Y Pomfrey lloro mucho esa noche. Porque los niños esos habían hecho su estancia más divertida. Incluso le habían enseñado a jugar al Snap Explosivo. Y Hugo era el primer contrincante serio en años, en lo que a ajedrez mágico se refiere, que había tenido.

Su niño es de sonrisa fácil, y risa contagiosa. Y es un chusma de primera. Que se sabe hasta los líos entre profesores. Porque se conoce a todos en Hogwarts, y aunque no se vea siempre con todos, es uno de los Weasley que mejor cae. Y Hugo lo ve todo, y se percata de todo, incluso de los secretos más íntimos. Y resulta un alivio para Lucy, que sin haber contado nada, logra que Hugo comprenda todo. Porque ambos saben cosas, que no pueden contar. Pero se quitan el sabor amargo de la boca al mirarse al otro, y percatarse de que el otro sabe. Porque uno ha visto a escondidas, y el otro ha escuchado sin querer.

Hugo es sagaz, y siempre va de frente. Ve las cosas a distancia, y se mentaliza siempre para todo. Como preparando su próxima jugada. O como un aguila, que cae muchos metros en picada hacia su presa.

Molly pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos un segundo, porque en la cocina han entrado Hugo y Roxanne de la mano, riéndose. Él la arrastra a ella.

-Vamos Roxie, tus galletas de limón son las mejores.

-Hazlas tú, magdalenita. Además, mira. La Abue acaba de terminar de limpiar.

-¿Verdad que a ti no te importa que Roxanne me cocine, nanita hermosa?

-Por supuesto que no, cielo.

-Gracias, abuelita. Prometo que yo lavo los trastos después.

Roxanne rueda los ojos. Se ríe y se pone manos a la obra mientras Hugo se sienta y le charla. Molly toma las sabanas recién planchadas y sube a hacer las camas.

Hugo es el menor de los varones. Sabe que en el colegio tiene amigos varones, como Nicholas Zabini y Chad Beckett. Pero en realidad sus mejores amigas son Lily, Lucy y Roxanne. Y Dennise Clearwater. Pero sus tres primas, más. Porque en cierta forma consienten sus caprichos. Porque para ellas, Hugo es su principito, pequeño y soñador, que ninguna chica tiene derecho a mirar como un hombre, porque eso sería una depravación. Aunque hacen una excepción con Anne Longbottom, con quién en estos momentos están en un tira y afloja, de quién cede primero. Porque saben que van a terminar juntos, pero se les hace divertido jugar con las expectativas del resto. No dan el paso definitivo para reírse un rato, juntos. Sino pregúntele a Peeaves, que esta sobornado. Molly, ni nadie saben cómo han mantenido a Peeaves callado, pero todos saben que cada "me quede entrenando", o "redacciones muy largas" son encuentros furtivos, y risas reflejadas en los espejos del baño. Y es un juego para gente paciente, y que le gusta ganar. Y que observa al otro solo para saber cuando realmente terminar el vals.

Hugo es protector, como un guardaespaldas silencioso. Y no te metas con sus primas, hermana o amigas, que saco una E en DCAO, y su padre le enseño varias maldiciones _inofensivas_.

-Te digo James que la hondonada queda en… ¿Dónde quedaba Hugo?

-Queda yendo por el sendero, en el árbol que tiene tres muescas, quince minutos, derecho hacia el Sur.

-Exacto, ahí queda la hondonada, Sirius.

-Eso no se vale, Lilú. Hugo tiene un GPS incorporado.

Y la matriarca estuvo de acuerdo con eso último. Hugo parecía tener un mapa en su cabecita, y una brújula apruebas de fallas.

Y Hugo era listo, paciente y sagaz como un águila, con ojos pardos, un estomago insaciable y un GPS incorporado.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus reviews :)<p>

Lily: ya el proximo es de Lily, y si la chica esta un poco loca, pero vas a tener que esperar ;)

Malfoy-son: muchas graces (: me alegro que te haya gustado, y si Louis es muy celoso, como todo Weasley.

Tenyro: Hola! me alegro que te guste la historia. La idea de hacer un Albus/Lysander, es muy buena, pero en este fic particular, ya tengo todos los personajes articulados, quien esta con quien, como son, etc. No descarto que en un futuro talvez haga un one-shot o un fic de ellos, pero por ahora no. Espero seguir viendote por aqui.

Dreamy C: hola, no importa, tranquila, me alegro que pudieses haber leido este. SI! Louis es genial, a todo el mundo le encanta ajajaaj.

Linda Tonks: Si, yo siempre me imagine a Lucy muy tierna. No te desesperes, el proximo es de Lily, pero para el de James, tendras que esperar, que tengo muy descuidada a los amigos de los weasleys no crees?

Bueno en fin, besos a todos!

Micaela

P.D.: Perdonen si encuentran faltar ortograficas, mi PC no anda muy bien.


	12. Una princesa con botas militares

**Disclaimer: **Según el budismo, todos somos Uno con el universo. Así que JK y yo somos parte de lo mismo. Ósea que en cierta forma esto sí me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Una princesa con botas militares.**

Ser la menor de más de dos hermanos varones, es un ambiente de sobrevivencia y tácticas de conquista continua. Y Molly bien sabe que la mejor en eso es Lily, mejor alumna en Herbologia, Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y duelista, y también, niña exploradora muggle desde los 5 años.

Si hay algo que Lily no compartía con sus primas Lucy y Roxanne es que ella _ama_ que la traten como una princesa. Y es que ella es la niñita de su papa, la consentida y a la que nunca castigaban. Albus siempre jugaba con ella a las muñecas o a ser su príncipe, y Hugo siempre cumplía con sus caprichos. James aunque siempre le hacía bromas, también era el que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

Pero Lily es una moneda de doble cara. Aunque sus hermanos la adorasen, no dejaban de ser chicos, ("Sucios, torpes, tontos y ruidosos" según la propia Lily) que la molestaban, le rompían sus muñecas o le tiraban de su cabello. Por eso Lily sabia dar patadas extraordinarias o extraordinariamente dolorosas, como aseguraba Jimmy. Entre los Weasley, Lily es la princesa guerrera, porque ama el rosa y las cosas femeninas y todo, pero también cuando la molestan es capaz de tumbar a cualquier matón, sin importarle si sus zapatos, "Guchi" o algo así, se ensucian.

Lily es la menor de los primos, y es unas semanas más pequeña que Lucy y dos meses más pequeña que Roxanne. Ella dos, junto con Anne Longbottom y Dennise Clearwater, son sus mejores amigas, todas muy distintas y a la vez muy iguales.

El carácter de Lily, a ojos de Nana, es cambiante y explosivo, como el fuego que asemeja su cabello. Siempre inquieta, con ganas de hacer algo nuevo, mientras no tenga que ver con transformaciones o por el estilo. Y es que Lily odia con todo su ser Transformaciones. Y Pociones, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Adivinación, Estudios Muggles e Historia de la Magia. Molly sabe que su nieta odia todas esas materias, pero las aprueba a todas aunque sea siempre con una A o una S. Le gusta únicamente Adivinación, Herbologia, DCAO, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (CCM) y Encantamientos y Nana se imagina que es porque su nieta quiere ser exploradora; se lo ha contado cuando era pequeña, y sabe que Lily no va a desistir hasta lograrlo.

-James ¡Devuélveme mi bolso!

-No.

-Molly se asomo por la puerta de la cocina al salón. Allí Lily miraba furiosa a James, quien tenía tu bolso por encima de sus cabezas y la miraba burlón.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Es mío!

-¿Por qué te molesta que lo vea? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar?

-Por supuesto que no, imbécil. Pero lo quiero. AHORA.

-¿O qué? ¿Llamaras a papi? – le dijo James sonriendo arrogante.- _Papi, ay, ay, papito, James me robo mi bolso, ¡Buah! Ayúdame, no me puedo defender sola de mi gran, fuerte y más atractivo hermano mayor ¡Buah!- _agregó en un timbre de voz muy agudo, y ridículo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lily había sacado su varita y apuntaba a James.

-¡_Mocomurcielago_!- grito hacia su hermano.

Molly sonrió nostálgica al ver como James salía corriendo, siendo atacado por el hechizo de su hermana.

Lily tenía una personalidad muy parecida a su madre, pero físicamente se parecía mucho a su abuela Lilian. Salvo por los ojos marrones era idéntica, la misma nariz, los mismo labios, las mismas cejas arqueadas. Salvo los ojos, que eran completamente igual a los de su madre. La forma, el color y las pestañas. Eso sí, era un poco bajita, cosa que se acrecentaba cuando la veían por los pasillos junto con Hugo o Roxanne, él con su 1,75 y ella con sus 1,69 eran bastante altos al lado de Lily o Lucy.

Lily tambien es un poco loca, o eso penso por primera vez Molly cuando la escucho hablar de Torposoplos. Y es que desde pequeña siempre iba con su tía Luna, su favorita, y se pasaban tardes conversando y pintando. Y Lily siempre salia con respuestas alocadas, y Lorcan y Lysander se burlan de que ella es mas Lovegood que los dos Juntos. Y Ella les dice que se callen o ambos eran unos incestuosos (vaya uno a saber porque eran incestuosos), una de esas veces pasaba por allí Bill, y los sentó y les dijo que a el no le interesaba si ellos mantenían relaciones intimas entre ellos (Bill solo habia escuchado lo de incestuosos) Que algunos chicos prueban entre hermanos, o lo gay, pero que si lo hacian tuvieran el respeto de no estar en algo con sus sobrinas (Roxanne y Lucy). Y se marcho dejandolos traumados. Luego Dominique y Molly decian que eran unos depravados y no dejaban que Louis se les acercara, para que no le inculcaran malos habitos.

Lily quedo en Gryffindor, en cuanto el sombrero rozo su cabeza, cosa que la hizo sentir orgullosa de sí misma. Aunque luego se entristeció bastante cuando Hugo y Lucy quedaron en Ravenclaw. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de andar junto y ser castigados juntos. Y aunque no rompieron el record de los Merodeadores 2.0, en diciembre estaban los cuatro, agregados sus nuevos amigos, limpiando los baños del colegio. Y es que ellos siempre tenían ideas ingeniosas en la cabeza, no tan espectaculares como las que hacían Fred, James, Molly, Dominique, Louis y sus amigos; tampoco eran tan bien calculadas como paro no ser jamás atrapados, como las de Scorpius y Albus, pero eran sin duda geniales.

Lily también jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch, igual que su madre y James era cazadora.

-¡ROXANNE KATHERINA WEASLEY! ¡Te pones ahora mismo ese pantalón sino te juro que… - Lily se quedo pensando en medio de las escaleras frente a una escéptica Roxanne- No sé, pero sabes que me vengare sino te la pones.

Roxanne hizo unos pucheros, y miro a Lily suplicante

-Por favor, Lilú. No me hagas poner eso, es horrible.

-Roxie, te lo compre para ti. Además, mira, Lucy ya esta vestida.

Molly vio como una divertida Lucy presenciaba divertida el encuentro al lado de un ceñudo Hugo. Solo entonces se percato de su ropa. Lucy llevaba puesta una falda blanca, unos zapatos de taco alto, que tenían aspecto cómodo, blancos y arriba una remera floreada, muy bonita, con unos bordados blancos. Su cabello rojo estaba peinado con una trenza formando una corona y llevaba unos pendientes dorados. Sin casi nada de maquillaje, solo brillo y una sombra clara en los ojos. Roxanne llevaba suelto su cabello, con una remera negra de hombro caído, que decía "Only Kiss Me" en su pecho. Y abajo llevaba sus jeans suelto y desgatados, mientras Lily le reboleaba un par de jeans, nuevos, claros y _ajustados_ con tachas atrás.

-Hugo, di algo. Por favor.

-Lily, déjala, sino quiere ponérselo, que no se lo ponga. Además es muy ajustado.

-Ajustados, un comino, no dijiste nada cuando Anne se puso un par muy parecido el viernes pasado. Vamos Roxanne, es una cita. ¿No quieres verte atractiva?

-Sinceramente me importa muy poco, si a Lysander le importa si uso o no esas cosas se puede ir yendo ya mismo a…

-Roxanne, no digas esas cosas- la reprocho Lucy.- Además, el pantalón es lindo.

-Sí, pero yo no uso esas cosas.

-Te digo Roxanne que es perfecto. Póntelo

-No

-Si

-No

-¡QUE SI!

-QUE…

-Basta, ya me hartaron- dijo Lucy. Se quito rápidamente los zapatos, los dejo en el suelo, mientras los otros lo miraban expectantes, y tomo a Roxanne por la espalda.- No te quedes ahí, Lily. Pónselos.

Hugo solo se reía del forcejeo de sus primas. Hasta que pudieron finalmente ponerle la prenda, cosa difícil ya que Roxanne pataleaba mucho, estaban las tres rojas, y Hugo se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa.

Ambas chicas se fueron a su cita con los chicos Scamander (los cuales se rieron al ver el puchero de una y la cara roja de la otra), mientras Hugo y Lily se quedaron viendo viejas películas muggles y riéndose en los momentos menos indicados.

Molly iba a subir la escalera tratando de que no notaran su presencia, pero Hugo se percato al instante y le hizo una seña imperceptible a Lily y ambos se dieron la vuelta, viéndola con sendos ojos castaños.

-Abue, estamos viendo "Titanic" ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?

-Claro.

Molly veía la película a medias. Se trataba de una pareja de jóvenes. Rose y Jack, enamorados. Y al final no pudo evitar llorar al ver a todos muriéndose junto con el barco. Lily la abrazo en esa parte mientras Hugo roncaba.

Lily era princesa, amaba las fiestas de té, los espejos de cristal y las historias con un príncipe azul. Molly aún recuerda cuando ella y sus hermanos se quedaban en la Madriguera y ella le contaba cuentos. Sus favoritos eran Peter Pan y la Bella y la Bestia. Ella quería salvar a su príncipe como Bella, y quería jugar a los indios como Wendy y sus hermanos. Quería ser princesa y heroína al mismo tiempo. Por eso a Molly no le sorprendía la ambigüedad de su niña. Siempre que andaba vestida femeninamente y arreglada. Aún cuando hacia travesuras mantenía una imagen impecable. Incluso su forma de volar denotaba elegancia y seguridad.

-Abue, ¿te puedo confesar algo?

-Claro, cielo. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Molly había levitado a Hugo hasta su habitación y ahora se encontraban las dos solas en el sofá, con la tele pasando canciones muggles.

-Frank me invito a salir.-dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Eso es maravilloso, cariño. Frank es un gran chico.

-Ya lo sé. Me gusta desde segundo y el tonto no se entera.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Era verdad. Frank y Lily eran amigos desde siempre. En segundo cuando Lily se había enojado porque sus hermanos no la dejaban jugar a Quidditch con ellos, Frank se había quedado con ella. Desde entonces Molly notaba como la mínima mención del chico sonrojaba a su nieta. Esta había salido con otros chicos, claro, pero en cierta forma ninguno afectaba de la misma manera a Lily. En eso, se parecían mucho a Harry y Ginny.

Frank era perfecto para Lily, porque era capaz de tratar a Lily como una princesa, porque es un caballero. Es amable, Gryffindor y aventurero, más parecido a su abuelo que a su padre. Salvo por un detallito. Frank es _semipelirrojo_. Su cabello tiene un color caoba/pelirrojo que al sol se nota que es pelirrojo, herencia de su abuelo Donovan Aboot, que era hijo de muggles y pelirrojo. Bueno, algún Potter, tenia que seguir con la tradición de enamorarse de un pelirrojo. Como Alyssa es pelinegra, y Danielle rubia, ambos varones rompieron la tradición.

Cuando Lily se fue a dormir Molly sonrió pensando en las que tendría que soportar el chico Longbottom si se casaba. Lily como buena princesa, aunque fuese una exploradora capaz de ubicarse con las estrellas, identificar cualquier planta normal o mágica, tratar con animales salvajes y realizar maldiciones que enseñaban en la academia de aurores, era incapaz de cocinar cualquier cosa sin quemarla.

Lily se llevaba bien con la gente, porque era muy carismática. Amaba a sus primas. Entre ellas una de las que siempre la aconsejaba era Rose, que era como su hermana mayor. Pero quien en realidad era su mejor amigo de la vida, era Hugo. Tal vez porque fueran opuestos, y se complementaban. Tal vez porque pasaban juntos tardes enteras. La matriarca no estaba segura pero sabía que su relación era especial e irrompible. Lily una vez le dijo que eran almas idénticas, su complemento, su compañera de un modo que nada tenía que ver con el amor. Igual que Rose y Albus, Azucena y Scorpius, James y Molly y varios etcéteras. Tal vez era cierto.

Llevaba una hermosa relación con sus hermanos, y se llevaba bien con sus cuñadas. Aunque a veces La Nana distinguía los celos en su mirada, cuando Albus se sentaba a ver películas con Alyssa o cuando James volaba con Danielle. Por eso una vez, era bien sabido que antes de su cumpleaños, había secuestrado a la rubia y a la pelinegra y las había teñido. "Es que mis hermanos no recuerdan que tenian que ser pelirrojas, yo solo cuido el apellido."

Lily era muy coqueta, y femenina, una princesa con guantes de seda. Pero también una princesa guerrera y aventurera. A la que no le importaba ensuciarse cuando hacía falta. Si no pregúntenle a Jeremías Smith, que había tratado de propasarse con Roxanne. Ella y Lucy llegaron y casi lo matan. Entre las maldiciones de Lily y los hechizos de Lucy el chico quedo una semana en la enfermería y ellas una semana limpiando el salón de trofeos, castigo en el que luego, las acompaño Hugo que había llegado más tarde y le había pegado una tanda de puñetazos al idiota. Y luego los acompañaron Fred, Alyssa y Albus que también se habían sumado, pero eso es otra historia.

Entonces recordó algo que le causaba mucha gracia. Para sus catorce años Dennise le había pintado un retrato. Era muy real, pero lo que provocaba las risas de todos es que la bella Lily, ataviada con un vestido blanco y detalles rosados, llevaba puestas sus botas militares, que le había regalado Frank.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a <strong>Linda Tonks, Lutrova <strong>y **Karikari19 por sus reviews (: Lamento si **no respondo a los reviews pero ando muy ocupada, en algun momento les contestare lo juro.

Merece reviews? Elimina las arrugas y te da aliento a menta :D

Saludos

Micaela

P.D.: Que prefieren? Un Amigo de los Merodeadores 2.0? De Albus y Rose? O de los más pequeños?


	13. Ojos de jade y sonrisas coquetas

**Disclaimer:**¿Soñé yo que era Joanne Rowling, o soñó Joanne Rowling que era yo?

* * *

><p><strong>-Sonrisas coquetas y ojos de jade.<strong>

Algo que Molly siempre les dejo claro a todos sus nietos era: "Los amigos de cualquiera de mis nietos, puede considerarse adoptado por los Weasley."

Por eso era que la Madriguera siempre estaba llena. Un ejemplo fue el primer verano de Albus y Rose, que se trajeron a todos sus amigos. Azucena Dursley, que era sobrina de Harry por parte de su madre; Frank Longbottom, que desde bebe iba a la Madriguera; Scorpius Malfoy, inseparable amigo de Albus; Sabrina Capriati, una tímida Ravenclaw que se había convertido en una de las mejores amigas de Rosie junto con Alyssa Rochester, sobrina de Angelina, que ahora vivía con los Weasley-Johnson y Danielle Loverey. Muchas cabecitas, a las que pronto les tomo afecto.

-Aly, ¿me pasas la jalea? – pidió tranquilamente Danielle.

-Ten. - Dijo Alyssa mientras le alcanzaba el bote con el dulce dentro

-Gracias.

-Danielle, déjame algo - dijo Frank haciendo pucheros.

-Anda, Frank se hombre, es solo jalea - Dijo Scorpius arqueando una ceja.

-Scorpius, ya no quedan galletas de chocolate. Se las termino Danielle.- dijo enojado Frank.

-¡NO! Danielle, creí que éramos amigos.

-Somos amigos Scor, pero el chocolate siempre es prioridad.- dijo untando su tostado con la jalea.

-¿Se dan cuenta que son todos unos glotones?

-Cállate Albus, o no te traigo más Sugus de Limón.- Lo amenazo Azucena, enojada porque se metiera con su amor por las golosinas.

-Soy mudo.- dijo Albus, temeroso de que le quitaran sus amados caramelos muggles.

A esos niños les encantaba el azúcar, pensó Molly. Sobre todo a Danielle.

Danielle, era una preciosidad en toda regla. Su largo cabello dorado, que contrastaba con su piel bronceada. Con sus elegantes cejas rubias, y sus impresionantes ojos verdes como el Jade.

Rosie la había traído en la navidad cuando ambas aun tenían 12. Al parecer se conocieron porque unos chicos mayores de Slytherin la molestaban llamándola hueca, y Rosie junto con Alyssa y Sabrina llegaron a defenderla.

Danielle era una chica muy segura de sí misma, que desprendía determinación en cada uno de sus ademanes y caminaba con un porte un tanto altivo. A veces Molly se preguntaba como en es que una chica tan valiente fuera a parar a Hufflepuff, cuando a ella le cuadraba mucho más que terminase en Gryffindor. En definitiva, era demasiado parcial con la casa de los leones.

Molly sabía que la rubia lejos de ser hueca, era muy buena bruja. Había conseguido una E en Encantamientos, Estudios Muggles y Adivinación. Y una S en Pociones. Era prefecta y una de las favoritas de Slughorn

Molly sonrió al recordar su primer día allí. Le había sonreído encantadoramente, para luego presentarse y agradecer la invitación. Más tarde Molly la había visto conversando animadamente con Arthur acerca de _tapinetas_ y patines. Así la niña se había ganado al Señor Weasley de manera sutil.

Por supuesto con el tiempo Danielle se gano muchísimos admiradores, a los cuales siempre rechazaba, salvo unos cuantos casos. Y lo sabía por la forma en la que despotricaba Albus, como Scorpius rodaba los ojos o los bufidos de Frank cuando mencionaban las salidas de la chica. Sabía que en alguna ocasión un chico le había roto el corazón, y Albus al chico le había roto la cara- en realidad Albus le había roto tres dientes y le había dejado un ojo morado, cosa que no impidió que Sabrina hechizara al chico…

-Danielle, dime la verdad.- dijo Sabrina desde el sofá.

Molly pudo ver que las dos rubias estaban sentadas a lo indio en el sofá del desván, con los dedos pintados y con los cabellos llenos de pinzas y trapitos.

-Dime Sabri.

-¿Le vas a pedir a James algo serio o no?

-Ay, no me presiones.

-Sabes cómo es él. Sigue viéndose con otras chicas mientras que tú no sales con nadie desde que son "amigos con derechos".

-Si, es que no quiero presionarlo ¿sabes? Además es pasajero, tal vez si…

-No me andes con vueltas a mí, Danny. Nos preocupas. Albus está cabreadísimo con Jimmy, él lo culpa de todo.

-Yo estoy bien, enserio.

-Sé que lo quieres. Mucho.

- Eso no importa. Quiero que este cerca de mí, y si esta es la manera, la soportare. No voy a espantarlo, y si le exijo que se comprometa, se ira y yo voy a sufrir. Me basta lo que tenemos. Además… el dijo que se sentía bien conmigo. Eso es algo.

-Haz lo que creas mejor, pero si él no está interesado… no quiero que choques contra una pared D. Si las cosas con James no funcionan, tal vez debas seguir adelante ¿no crees?

- ¿Le dijiste a Louis que lo quieres?

Danielle pareció querer tirarse por la ventana luego de decir aquello. Sabrina solo la miro indiferente se encogió de hombros y se levanto.

-No, lo cierto es que no. Pero yo no me ilusiono. No doy pasos agigantados, pero tampoco me conformo con lo que tengo.-Se disponía a salir por la puerta, cuando se volvió a mirar a su amiga. Molly aprovecho para bajar las escaleras.

-Danielle, a veces creo que eres tú la que debió quedar en Slytherin, y no Alyssa.- fue todo lo que escucho Molly desde el cuarto en el que dormían Louis y Nataniel. Por suerte estaba vacío.

Nana estaba enterada de todos los rollos amorosos de sus querubines. Y bien que conocía que pasaba entre Jimmy y Danielle. Sabía que James estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no se lo admitía ni a sí mismo. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero no se atrevía a pedirle nada serio, por miedo a que se asustara y la dejara. Con lo que escuchaba en esa casa, y leyendo entre líneas las cartas de sus múltiples nietos, Molly se había enterado que ambos tenían un pacto. Solo había lugar para lo físico entre ellos. Estaban juntos sin ninguna restricción, no se debían nada, cada quien con lo suyo. La Matriarca sabia que de una forma u otra se iban a lastimar, pero solo golpeándose podrían construir una relación real.

Danielle se llevaba bien con todos los Weasley, bueno casi todos. La chica tenia cruces constantes con Meme. Y es que parecían saltar chispas en cada encuentro, en los que cada una sacaba sus mejores contestaciones sarcásticas para responder con ingenio las provocaciones de las otras. Molly intuía que detrás de esas agresiones había respeto mutuo, por las diferencias de la otra, y una forma de pasar el rato, obvio. La abuela percibía que la clave de la enemistad era el afecto de Jimmy. Y es que una y otra querían que le prestara toda su atención. Aunque en eso Molly II tenía mucha ventaja. Siempre seria la prima favorita de Sirius; mientras que con Danny, James debía empezar a dar pasos hacia algo si no quería que la chica se hartara y buscase algo mal.

-Eh! Danny ¿quieres jugar un partido de Snap? Los otros están volando.- dijo Frankie con una sonrisa.

-Claro, prepárate para perder ante la reina Explosiva.-dijo la joven soltando una carcajada.

Danielle era muy femenina. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo el Quidditch, amaba ir de compras. Tenía unos modales exquisitos y amaba diseñar. Molly bien se la podía imaginar andando con los vestidos victorianos y una sombrilla por la acera mientras un joven "**desconocido****"**_[léase__James__Sirius.]_Con sus sonrisas coquetas y sus andares de princesa era todo una damisela. Amaba ir de compra con Lily y Azucena. Su sueño era ser diseñadora muggle y mágica. En confidencia, le había contado a Molly que deseaba innovar la moda de las brujas, que era tan estirada para su gusto. Y ya tenía bastante práctica. Había diseñado varias de las túnicas de gala de Rose, Sabrina, Azucena y Alyssa. Y trajes para Scor, Albus y Frank.

-¿Que cocina, Nana?- pregunto con sus ojos verdes brillando de curiosidad. _Y__hambre._

-Una tarta de manzana. No metas mano, ya tendrás tu porción- le dijo al dándole un cucharazo, cuando trato de tomar una rodaja de la fruta.

Danny la miro con un puchero.

-Es muy poco-gimoteo.- Y con toda la tropa en casa no me va a quedar nada.

Molly se rio.

-Hagamos un trato. Si tú consigues quitarle a Fred, Hugo y Teddy todos los sortilegios que tengan, mañana habrá una tarta para ti y las chicas. Solo para ustedes, y sabes que a ellas más les gustan los brownies…

- ¡Gracias, Nana!- salto le dio un besito en la mejilla, y voló escaleras arriba, probablemente a cumplir su parte del trato.

Molly negó con la cabeza divertida. Qué suerte tenía Danielle. Comía como todo un Weasley, casi tanto como Ronald, y no engordaba. Aunque con esos ojos de jade y esas sonrisas tan coquetas, difícilmente Danielle pudiese ser menos que encantadora. Ojala James se apurara.

Mejor se ponía a cocinar la tarta. Acababa de escuchar a Fred protestando.

hola! lamento haberme tardado tanto :( lo juro qe lo lamento, pero colegio, preparativos, vagancia, ni inspiracion... les prometo que tratare de compensarlos u.u

Muchas gracias los que agragaron al fic en alertas y favoritos. Y gracias a Linda Tonks, Malfoy-son, LilyLunasLindseyLohas, Emma Monroe Lutrova y Karikari19 por sus reviews, los adoro.

Nos vemos (espero ) Pronto ;)

Micaela


	14. Alma de artista ojos de musa

**Disclaimer:**No soy JK, tampoco fui poseída por JK, ni creo que me cambie el nombre a Joanne, así que esto no puede ser del todo mio…

* * *

><p>14- Alma de Artista, ojos de musa.<p>

Parecía que en todas las generaciones hay un chico que es raro. Simple y llanamente es raro. En su época era Demetri Sullivan, que sabía que ahora tenía una tienda de curiosidades en Alaska. O como fue en su época (o más bien _es_) Xenophilius. Como es aún Luna. Y en esta época sin duda la rara, es Dennise Clearwater. No es que por eso sea malo; al contrario, Molly la quiere por eso. Por lo rara, lo original. Por ser tan ella.

-Vamos afuera, Lilú.

-Hace frio, Deny.

-Vamos, Lils yo voy a patinar y Dennise va a dibujar.- dijo Roxanne calzándose el sombrerito de lana.

-Y yo me voy a aburrir como una ostra. Mejor me quedo aquí, frente al fuego a ver una película.

-Quédate aburrida, pero con quedarte a pensar en Frank, no va hacer que aparezca de la nada.- dijo Dennise, mientras tomaba su cuaderno de dibujo y se colocaba un lápiz detrás de la oreja.

-Lo mismo, prefiero intentar.-dijo de manera terca y encendió la Tv

-Amargada.

-Vamos Deny, salgamos.

-Chicas, abríguense si van a salir.- dijo la señora Weasley, y dejándole sus abrigos sobre el sillón.

-Gracias, señora Weasley.

-Te dije que me puedes llamar Molly, Dennise, no muerdo.- dijo sonriendo.

La niña se sonrojo.- Gracias, abuela.- dijo por lo bajo al pasar para salir.

Molly sonrió. Dennise no solía demostrar mucho sus sentimientos.

Dennise ya de por si demostraba un aspecto muy peculiar. Su cabello era verde. No, no era metamorfomaga, sino que se lo había teñido de pequeñita. Y a eso se le sumaba una mechita violeta. Que combinaba con sus ojos violetas, muy extraños. Era un poco más alta que Lils, normal. Sabía que en verano cuando estaba en casa, iba a un gimnasio con su tío y practicaba boxeo, e iba a clases de yoga. Aunque tenía mucho potencial para ser golpeadora de su equipo, había desistido. Ella argumentaba que practicaba el boxeo como una forma de canalizar sus energías negativas. Y el yoga para unas cosas muggles llamadas _chakras._

La chica de los ojos guay, como decía Dominique, era muy bonita. Eso Molly lo podía apreciar a simple vista. Pero Dennise casi nunca se arreglaba especialmente. Solía hacerse un moño descuidado en su largo cabello con un lápiz, y siempre usaba jeans desgastados y su chaqueta de cuero favorita. Así mismo, eso era lo que le daba su _look_tan artístico. Y Dennise es toda una artista. Algunas veces parecía como si se fuera muy lejos del la vía láctea. Se olvidaba completamente de su entorno y se concentraba únicamente en sus obras.

Molly vio con cariño el cuadro colgado en la cocina. Allí se veía la Madriguera, bellamente dibujada, como sacada de un sueño. La mujer jamás había creado que su hogar pudiese verse tan bello como se veía en aquel cuadro. Y abajo con una caligrafía que hasta Shakespeare envidiaría rezaba "_Hogar __no __son __cuatro __paredes. __Es __el __lugar __donde __sabes __que __siempre __encontraras __cariño __y __aceptación._"

Dennise era reservada, no decía palabras de más. Pero cuando hablaba decía todo de frente. Aunque a veces pecaba de tener un humor negro como la noche.

En el mundo muggle parecía no haber tenido muchos amigos. Por eso se encontraba tan a gusto con su grupo, y los protegía como a nadie. Si hasta había momentos en los que pensaba que era la madre de Anne y Lily.

A Deny Gryffindor le iba como anillo al dedo. Valiente y con honor. Y aunque tenía un humor de los mil demonios, era una muchacha muy agradable. Sabía que siendo hija de muggles al principio le costó acostumbrarse a la magia, pero pronto aprendió a mimetizarse. Además de eso, lo de que todos le dijeran rara por hablar de chakras y leer libros de atrás para delante ya se lo decían antes. Luego se dio cuenta que no era la unica a la que le encantaba el manga o esa cosa que Molly no entendia.

Dennise era distinta a todos, única como solo ella podía serlo. Y a Molly le resultaba extraño que le hablara de chakras y manga, o de buda y meditación y que todos somos Uno, y que somos energía. Sabía que de joven generaba chispa entre los chicos, pero que le de la corriente a alguien, era como que mucho. Aun así le encantaba escuchar a Dennise contándole de eso a la gente. Porque se veía feliz, casi tanto como cuando pintaba, parecía contenta de que la escucharan, y más aun al no sentirse juzgada.

-Hola Abue. – dijo Hugo entrando con Dennise cargada como un saco de patatas en el hombro y con Roxanne y sus patines riendo por detrás.

- Bájame, Hugo.- dijo golpeándole la espalda.

-¡Eh! No rompan nada. Hugo baja a Dennise, por favor.

-Claro, nana.- Dijo y dejo caer a Dennise de manera brutal en el piso.

-¡HUGO!- grito Anne que estaba entrando con la nariz roja y los ojos brillantes. Paso como un huracán al lado del chico Weasley y se arrodillo junto a Dennise.

-¡Ay! Roxanne, no me pegues.- dijo sobándose la nuca luego de recibir una colleja de su prima.

-Eres un imbécil, Weasley.

- Perdóname, Deny ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo, fue un golpecito.

-Nana Weasley- la llamo quedito Anne.

-¿Qué sucede, cielo?- pregunto Molly mirando severamente a su nieto.

-Quítele a Hugo los pastelitos, por favor.

-No te preocupes, querida. Hugo no va a comer tartas en un buen tiempo.

-Estoy bien, Anne. No me morí.

- ¿Segura? Dennis, si quieres, mama está en casa, si te duele algo, te puede ver…- ofreció Roxanne.

-Estoy bien. Y tú, rulitos, ayúdame a levantarme. Me vas a hacer la tarea de pociones.

-De acuerdo, me lo merezco, arbusto.

-Bien, pichón.

-Sabes, creo que Nick puede…

-¿Yo qué puedo?

-Nada. Deny se cayó.

-¿Éstas bien, preciosa?- pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa matadora.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar, Nicholas.- dijo sonrojada pero seria la peli-verde.

Tomo un pastelillo y lo sostuvo con los dientes y salió tomando a Anne de una mano y a Roxanne de la otra.

-Se me sigue escapando la musa.

-Vamos Shakespeare, no llores. Ya vendrá a ti, hermano.

-Cállate. No creo que Anne este contenta…

Nicholas sonrío sarcásticamente, y centro sus ojos en la señora Weasley.

-Buen día, Molly.-ensancho su sonrisa, esta vez de verdad; eso Molly lo sabía porque pudo distinguir su hoyuelo en la barbilla.

-Hola Nick ¿quieres comer algo?

-Más tarde.- dijo y salió detrás de su musa.

Zabini y Clearwater son como el aceite y el agua. No se pueden mezclar. Pero ellos lo intentan. O de a ratos lo intentan. El orgullo les pone trabas. Pero Molly espera que arreglen sus diferencias. Porque sabe que a pesar de todo se necesitan. Necesitan sus palabras, sus verdades. La pelirroja, con ya algunas canas (bastantes en realidad), ha leído poemas, de hadas con el cabello como pasto de la pradera y ojos violetas, aroma a lavanda (y ella prefiere no saber porque lo del olor, de dónde o _cómo_sabe Nick a qué huele Dennise).

En algún momento Dennise le mostró personalmente su cuaderno de dibujo, en el que había más de una vez el retrato de Nicholas sonriendo o charlando o leyendo.

A Molly le encanta tener a la ojivioleta en su casa, que la considere parte de su familia. Le alegra saber que cuente a los Weasley en su círculo de afectos, que charle con ellos, que los visite y de vez en cuando se le escape un "los quiero". Porque Dennise es la clase de persona que demuestra todo en sus dibujos, su mundo propio, casi como si no perteneciera a este plano material. Y Molly estaba orgullosa de que ella la dejase formar parte de ese mundo, mostrándole algo tan íntimo, casi como un diario personal. Porque esas palabras de afecto eran reales. Molly amaba a esa chica con alma de artista y ojos de musa.

* * *

><p>Hola! Actualice un poco mas rápido que antes xD Prometo que tratare de ser más constante. Gracias <strong>Linda Tonks <strong>y **Karikari19. **Tal vez me tarde un poco en escribir, porque me duele el dedo, porque me acabo de pinchar con una espina D:

En fin, les gusto? no? Todo me lo pueden decir en un simple review

Proximamente una notita para ustedes ;)

Nos vemos pronto!

Micaela


	15. Aclaraciones!

**(/N.A)**_Hola! chicas/os. Para que entiendan mejor los capítulos, les dejo aquí una lista de los chicos de la tercera generación. Y más abajo les dejo las parejas._

_Los nombres en **negrita** son de los chicos que ya tuvieron su one-shot. Y los * significan que son los mayores de su curso, por eso no concuerda con el curso en el que deberian estar,_

_Graduados_

_Teddy __Lupin_**-**_Gryffindor-23 __Graduado._

_Eric Miller- Hufflepuf- 24 Graduado_

**_Victoire _****_Weasley-_**_Gryffindor-__21-__graduada._

_Diana __Carter-__Gryffindor-__20-__Graduada._

_Marcus __Chang-__Ravenclaw-__21-__Graduado_

_Joanne __Thomas-__Hufflepuf-__18-__graduada._

_Sexto __curso__(6°)_

_*Serena __Jordan__-__Gryffindor__-__17_

**_*Fred _****_Weasley_****_II_**_-__Gryffindor-17__-__**Él, **__**Nataniel **__**y **__**Serena **__**son **__**los **__**mayores **__**de **__**su **__**curso.**_

_*Nataniel __Nott-__Slytherin-__17- _

**_Molly _****_Weasley _****_II_**_-__Slytherin-__16- _

_James __Sirius __Potter-__Gryffindor-16- _

**_Dominique _****_Weasley_**_-__Ravenclaw-__16-_

**_Louis _****_Weasley_**_-__Ravenclaw-__16_

_Thomas __Wood-__Gryffindor-__16_

_Jonathan __Zabini-__Slytherin-__16_

_Lorcan __Scamander-__Gryffindor-__16_

_Lysander __Scamander-__Ravenclaw-__16_

_Quinto __Curso__(5°__curso)_

_***Scorpius **__**Malfoy**__-__Slytherin-__16_

_*Frank __Longbottom-__Gryffindor-__16_

**_*Danielle _****_Loverey_**_- Hufflepuf-__16_

**_Rose _****_Weasley_**_-__Gryffindor-__15_

**_Albus _****_Potter_**_-__Slytherin-__15_

**_Azucena _****_Dursley_**_-__Gryffindor-__15_

_Alyssa __Rochester-__Slytherin-__15_

_Sabrina __Capriato-__Ravenclaw-__15_

_Cuarto __curso__(4°__Curso)_

_*Nicholas Zabini- Ravenclaw- 15_

_Chad Beckett- Hufflepuff- 14_

**_Hugo _****_Weasley_**_-__Ravenclaw-14_

**_Dennise _****_Clearwater_**_-__Gryffindor-__14_

_Roxanne Weasley- Gryffindor- 14_

_Anne Longbottom- Hufflepuf- 14_

**_Lucy _****_Weasley_**_-__Ravenclaw-__14_

**_Lily _****_Weasley_**_-__Gryffindor-__14_

* * *

><p><em>Y ahora las relaciones.<em>

Albus P./Alyssa R.

EricM/… (Indefinida/no pensada/galán empedernido/fobia a las relaciones/etc.)

Chad Beckett/… (Igual a Miller/Casanova/mi amor platónico/etc.)

Frank L./Lily P.

Fred W./Azucena D.

Hugo W./Anne L.

James P./Danielle L.

Joanne Thomas/… (No pensado/próxima invención/se aceptan ideas).

Jonathan Z./Dominique W.

Lorcan S./Roxanne W.

Louis W./Sabrina C.

Lysander S./Lucy W.

Marcus C./Diana C.

Nataniel N./Molly W.

Nicholas Z./Dennise C.

Scorpius M./Rose W.

Teddy L./Victoire W.

Thomas W./Serena J.

_Como __podrán __ver __en __algunos __capis, __en __unos, __las __parejas __ya __están __formadas, __en __otros __están __en __camino __a __una __relación, __etc. __Así __que __no __se __hagan __la __cabeza. __El __fic __es __casi __siempre __con __estas __edades. __A__veces __varía __unos __meses, __o __un __año __menos, __uno __más. __Espero __que __les __sirva._

_Algun personaje les llamo especialmente la atención? Quieren un capi de el? Pues me lo pueden decir en un simple review :D_

_Nos __leemos __pronto_

_Micaela_


	16. Fantasia de Nubes y Plumas teje Sueños

**Disclaimer:**Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, en cambio Alyssa Rochester, Sabrina Capriati, Danielle Loverey, Nicholas y Jonathan Zabinni y compañía son pertenecientes a mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>15- Fantasías de Nubes, plumas que tejen Sueños.<strong>

Eran las 7 de la mañana. Nadie en la Madriguera estaba despierto, todos paseaban en los reinos de Morfeo, mientras afuera el mundo aparentaba una postal navideña. Molly se dirigía medio dormida a recoger la ropa del jardín y a preparar todo para el desayuno. Pero antes se pensaba hacer una buena taza de café para ella misma.

Cuando llegó a la sala, se encontró con que está no estaba tan vacía como ella esperaba.

-Sabrina, cariño ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Buen día, Molly. Estoy acostumbrada a despertarme temprano, así que me vestí y baje a escribir en mi diario un rato. Espero no haberla molestado.

-Tranquila, cielo. ¿Desayunaste ya?

-No.

-De acuerdo, acompáñame ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

-Por favor.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Sabrina era una chica muy serena y pacifica. Era la clase de persona que sabe escuchar, pero que siempre decía las cosas de frente. Poseía unos nervios de acero, prácticamente nunca perdía los estribos como así tampoco la compostura.

La chica era una rubia, de estatura normal, con piel bronceada y ojos azul cielo. Su cabello le caía lacio hasta la cintura, enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón con facciones aristocráticas. A sus 16 años parecía una modelo en toda regla.

Sabrina era la más tranquila de su grupo de amigos, pero no por ello llamaba menos la atención. La gente solía divertirse con sus comentarios ingeniosos y esporádicos. Además de que encontraban a alguien que escuchara sin interrumpir.

-Sabrina ¿Juegas al Snap explosivo?- la invito con una sonrisa Dominique que estaba sentada en la sala junto con Lucy, Louis y Lysander.

-Paso, le dije a Scorpius y a Alyssa que los acompañaría a elegir regalos de navidad.

Desde la cocina, Molly vio como Minique le hacia unas señas _casi_ imperceptibles con los ojos a la rubia, quien a su vez rodó los ojos, con un rastro de rubor en las mejillas y se marcho, dejando a una divertida Dominique y al grupo que no se entero de nada.

Sabi, había nacido en Italia, pero a los 10 años a su padre le habían ofrecido un puesto en El Profeta, por lo que debieron mudarse a Londres. Vivian en un barrio muggle, ya que la madre de Sabrina era una no-maga. En Hogwarts se había hecho amiga de Azucena, Rosie, Danielle y Frank. Más tarde conocería también a Scorpius, Alyssa y Albus.

La joven pertenecía a la casa de las águilas. Sabrina era muy inteligente y también muy perceptiva. Se daba cuenta de las cosas muy rápido. Era también leal y trabajadora. Jamás se rendía y cuando se ponía una meta la cumplía a toda costa. Por ello el sombrero había vacilado una décima de segundo.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. El invalido se mete dentro de esa cosa y se convierte en uno de los Trolls azules ¿cierto?- Pregunto Scorpius desde el sillón del ático en el que estaba recostado junto con Rose.

Luego de que se esfumara el fantasma del ático los nietos les rogaron a los señores Weasley que les dejaran remodelarlo. El resultado era el piso alfombrado, obra de Teddy; dos sofás grandes, regalos de Percy, Audrey, George y Angelina; un televisor que compraron los Potter, las consolas de videojuegos de Hugo y Rose, dos Puff, regalo de Neville y Pósters de todas las bandas existentes. Había también una biblioteca en la que cada quien ponía y sacaba libros a gusto. Hermione había insistido en poner una computadora con acceso a Internet y un DVD pequeño.

-No, Scor. El chico se _conecta_ al cuerpo extraterrestre. Ese cuerpo lo hicieron en base a una combinación de ADN de su gemelo y de otros de la especie _navi.-_Le corrigió Sabrina desde un colchón tirado en el piso, que compartía con Danielle.

_-_Me rindo. Estas cosas muggles son ridículas.

-Malfoy, cállate y pásame los dulces.-Lo callo Albus

-Chicos- llamó suavemente la Nana Weasley desde la entrada de la estancia- Aquí les traigo las palomitas.

-Gracias, Abuela- le agradeció con una sonrisa Frank que se paro a recibir los recipientes.- Si quiere quedarse…

-No, pero gracias- respondió y se encamino a la sala de costura.

La Ravenclaw era una experta en todo lo que estuviera relacionado con artefactos muggles, de más está decir que se llevaba fantástico con Arthur. La chica, solía tener que ganar confianza para mostrarse tal cual era, una chica simpática y divertida.

-¡Ay! Lorcan, eres un bruto.- grito enojado Louis mientras entraba a la sala.

-Hermano, no seas llorica. Ya te pedí perdón, fue un accidente- le dijo exasperado el aludido.

-Me duele y el olor es nauseabundo- dijo medio verde de las nauseas Nom.

-Sabrina ¿Esta Teddy o algún adulto que no sea Nana?- pregunto Lorcan cuando vio a la chica recostada en el sofa.

-No.- Respondió la raven levantando la vista de su diario y percatándose por primera vez del alboroto.- ¡Louis! ¿Qué diablos le paso a tu mano?

-El muy torpe de Louis se cayó de la escoba.- Dijo automáticamente Lorcan

-El muy imbécil de Lorcan me mando una bludger y me caí encima del arbusto de rosas. Una se me clavo y yo no me había percatado. Entonces cuando esta cosa que considero mi mejor amigo me levanto, se deslizo por toda la mano _desde __adentro._

-Pues la tienen dificil.- les dijo alarmada la muchacha- Victoire se acaba de marchar con Meme y Minique, para encontrarse con Ginny y Audrey en el Caldero chorreante.

Estaban únicamente ellos tres y Nana Molly. Los otros habían salido a por los regalos de navidad y los mayores estaban trabajando. Lorcan había delegado la tarea de los obsequios a su hermano Lysander, salvo (obviamente) el de su novia Lucy, el cual lo tenía hacia casi una semana. Louis había comprado los suyos el día anterior al igual que Sabrina, que había ido con sus padres antes de llegar a la madriguera.

En ese momento llego la matriarca a ver a su nieto. Alarmada, y sabiendo que ella no podría hacer ningún hechizo para la herida (Molly se admitía un desastre en medimagia. Una vez por tratar de arreglar un dedo quebrado de su hermano Fabian tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo de urgencia) decidió que debían llevarlo al hospital para que lo vieran. Louis estaba blanco como el papel. Odiaba los hospitales.

Sabrina se paró de un salto y llevo a Louis al baño. Puso su mano bajo el chorro de agua.

-Nana ¿tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-Claro.- Molly saco el maletín de debajo del tocador del baño.- Aquí tienes.

La chica, luego de lavar la mano, la desinfecto y le hizo un par de puntos. La envolvió con gaza y le dio al chico una poción de Albus para que no sintiese dolor.

Luego Hermione le preguntaría donde había aprendido a hacer eso, que era un muy buen trabajo de medicina muggle. La madre de Sabrina era una renombrada cirujana muggle, y desde pequeña ella había aprendido todo lo que su madre hacia.

-Gracias, Sabri. Eres fantástica.- le dijo Louis mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-No es nada.- dijo sonrojada la muchacha que luego del alboroto volvió a sumirse en su mundo de fantasías.

A Molly no le paso inadvertido el gesto. Su niño Veelo no solía insistirle a ninguna muchacha, uno de sus rasgos característicos era su caballerosidad, incluso con muchachas repelentes o insoportables (como le habían contado con pelos y señales Fred y James acerca de una chica sumamente insolente y prepotente que pretendía una relación con él) Pero con Sabrina se volvía dulce y mucho más atento que con el resto. La trataba con el mismo amor con el trataba a sus hermanas o incluso a Lucy, pero no era el mismo amor fraternal. Por su lado Sabrina siempre encontraba una forma de charlar con Louis o simplemente de estar cerca de él. Molly esperaba pronto que empezaran a salir, después de todo, podía estar segura de que Lucy, Azucena y Victoire los juntarian pronto.

Sabrina tenía una habilidad excepcional para escribir. Sus cuentos eran muy buenos y su pluma siempre captaba la esencia de cada personaje, las formas de los paisajes y la emoción de cada momento. Ginny en una ocasión le había ofrecido publicar uno en el Profeta. Sabrina había aceptado (luego de mucha insistencia por parte de sus amigos) solo con la condición de que pudiese firmar con un pseudónimo. Desde entonces, una vez al mes el diario mágico incluía un cuento en sus páginas, comparados incluso con los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Una vez Bill le había comentado que Louis guardaba esos cuentos en una caja en la cómoda de su cuarto, y creía que nadie sabía de ello.

Molly adoraba ver a Sabrina perdida en sus nubes de fantasías de la misma forma que le encantaba ver como su pluma tejía sueños de príncipes y dragones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! aqui estoy devuelta, tardandome como siempre :3 tienen todo el derecho del mundo a tirarme huevos y tomatazos. Prometo que pronto subire otro, creo que sera de eric o por el estilo, no le he prestado nada de atencion a los mayores. Muchas gracias a Emma-Monroe, Linda Tonks, karikari19 y a DaniiStJames por sus reviews =) son geniales<strong>

**Saludos **

**Micaela**


	17. James de la J a la S

**Disclaimer: **Ya me encantaría a mí, estar en Inglaterra y escapar de estos 40ºC infernales.

* * *

><p><strong>-James de la "J" a la "s"<strong>

-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! ERES UN IMBECIL. NO, ERES EL REY DE LOS IMBECILES, UN CAVERNICOLA, RETARDADO, PEDAZO DE TROLL ANDANTE, IDIOTA. ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ, MOCOSO, YO HAGO CON MI VIDA LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA Y SI VUELVES A COMETER LA TONTERIA DE METERTE CON _MI_ NOVIO TE JURO QUE NO TE VA A QUEDAR MANERA DE TENER UN HIJO.

Molly miraba asombrada, desde la ventana de la cocina, como Meme le gritaba a James quien hacia muecas cada tanto, se revolvía el cabello caoba y luego sonreía.

Nana se quedo atónita con las palabras que soltaba su nieta. La mayoría, no las conocía, pero presentía que no era nada, realmente agradable.

Cuando finalmente Molly pareció quedarse sin aire, con la cara roja, James la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya, pero ¿Sigo siendo tu favorito? ¿Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisita.

La pelirroja resopló, para después pegarle a su primo en la cabeza.

-Claro, también serás mi familiar muerto favorito como sigas haciendo idioteces.

-Y tú serás mi viva favorita. Así podré volver a molestar a Nott sin que me puedas hacer nada.

La señora Weasley negó con la cabeza. James siempre seria James y Molly siempre sería Molly.

-Si van a matarse permanezcan afuera, no quiero sangre en mi alfombra.- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, abuelita. Victoire me enseño un hechizo que quita cualquier suciedad.

-Yo que tú lo alejo, entonces de Nott, si no quieres que se desintegre.

_Mirada fulminante de Molly II. Risa contenida de Molly (la original)._

-Es verdad. No me mires así Meme. Sí, te leo el pensamiento. Tienes que admitir que el chico tiene cara de troll. No, no soy ególatra, aunque sea tan guapo y hermoso e inteligente, carismático, atlético…- respondía James a los gestos de su prima.

Molly los echó de la cocina para poder cocinar tranquila.

James era muy _James_. Y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

**J**amás desaprovechaba una oportunidad para hacer reír a la gente, con sus chistes o bromas. Era digno nieto de James Potter. Siempre ideaba planes brillantes junto con los Merodeadores 2.0 Él era algo así como el líder (_Líder de los narcisistas _diría Lily). Siempre aportaba la idea general y los puestos a sus compañeros, para juntos deformarla en un acto grandioso que pasase a la historia. Y de paso, provocaba la llegada de varios vociferadores.

**A** veces pecaba de egocéntrico y soberbio. Sabía la impresión que causaba en la gente, tanto por si mismo como por su apellido y familia. Louis le había contado que, cuando en primero los castigaron y tuvieron que ir al bosque prohibido, los centauros le habían prevenido que su actitud podía llegar a lastimarlo (_No te cortes, Nom, dijeron que su ego iba a terminar por ocupar tanto espacio que nos asfixiaríamos todos en el castillo_ añade Fred para luego escapar del Potter)

**M**ataría por las personas que ama. Molly sabe que es muy protector (_Sobreprotector Abue. Creo yo que es el apellido_ Dijo Azucena al mismo tiempo que le robaba a James su manzana y revolvía el pelo de Albus antes de salir con Sabrina y Dom al jardín) y siempre esta listo para defender a los suyos. Si no pregúntale a Lily o a Molly o a Azucena o a Serena. O a cualquiera de sus primas.

**E**staba sumamente orgulloso de: sus dos nombres y siempre esta dispuesto a demostrarle al mundo que es digno de ser llamado Sirius y James. También estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al mundo que el era muchísimo mejor. También estaba orgulloso de ser Griffyndor como sus padres, tíos y abuelos. Aunque Molly sabe (en secreto súper confidencial de estado) que, cuando Meme quedó en Slytherin, una pequeña parte de él deseo ir con ella.

**S**us sonrisas eran las más expresivas que conocía o que ella conocía demasiado bien. Como cuando se le ocurría una broma genial. Sonreía miraba a Fred y Molly, el primero soltaba una carcajada seca para luego poner sus brazos tras su cabeza mientras Molly rodaba los ojos y suspiraba divertida. Luego James levantaba una ceja hacia sus primos _Veelos_ Y Dominique ponía una sonrisa lobuna al tiempo que empezaba a maquinar las pociones o los chascos que iba a necesitar y Louis miraba al cielo pidiendo paciencia. Luego el chico abría su boca hacia Serena, Thomas, Sander y Lorcan.

-Ya sabemos, Potter.- decía Serena.

-Será divertido.- sonreía Lorcan, mientras Lysander empezaba a hacer preguntas y Thomas dejaba sus tareas para mirar a sus amigos. O esa cara de "Necesito un favor" con ojos grandes y puchero tierno (_Eso es chantaje emocional _refunfuño Victoire _No puedes contra esa cara, Vicky. Créeme, lo he intentado una infinidad de veces. _Se quejó Serena mirando mal a su mejor amigo.) Y cuando hacía esa cara se parecía increíblemente a sus dos hermanos, que también ponían, siempre la misma cara. (_El chantaje es su lado Slytherin_ Solía decir con una risa Molly II)

También estaba esas ocasiones en que Nana veía esa sonrisa boba en su rostro, una que denotaba cariño y devoción y que luego James ocultaba con coquetería y seducción.

-Oye, Danielle ¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo un rato?

-Lo lamento, Potter, pero Albus quiere que vayamos a patinar.- dijo la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros y subiendo tras Alyssa al desván.

Y entonces James ponía una cara dolida y salía a buscar a Louis para charlar un rato.

La señora Weasley suspiró con pesadez. Las cosas entre la Hufflepuff y su nieto eran un terreno vidrioso. Todos los Weasley estaban enterados de que tenían _algo_. Pero James era un cabezota que no aceptaba sus sentimientos. Y la chica estaba un tanto dolida con él. En ocasiones Molly entraba a un cuarto para ver a James solo, mientras pensaba o a veces se cruzaba con una llorosa Dani que solo desaparecía. Faltaba unos días para volver a clases y ella sabía que Rose había insistido mucho a su amiga para que pasara con ellos las vacaciones navidad.

Suspiro. James era un mujeriego, o al menos eso era lo que él dejaba ver de si mismo. Eran pocos los que conocían el lado tierno y vulnerable de Sirius Potter. Solo su círculo más personal sabía las que el amor le había jugado, un par de desengaños que lo habían dañado.

Molly preparó el té y llamó a los chicos a tomar un refrigerio. Estando rodeada era más fácil deshacerse de las tristezas.

-¿Ya pensaron que EXTASIS tomaran este año?- preguntó distraídamente Serena.

-Claro, Pociones, Runas, Herbologia, DCAO, Encantamientos, Aritmancia, Transformaciones y Estudios Muggles.- enumeró con los dedos Molly.

-¿Sigues con la idea de ser inefable?- preguntó Fred.

-Claro, es mi sueño de siempre.

-Suenas como Albus.- dijo Lily que acababa de llegar para tomar algo.

-Es bastante pesado con ese tema.- agregó Hugo antes de comenzar a tomar todos los pastelitos que alcanzaba.

-¿Tú que piensas seguir Fred?- preguntó Lucy interesada.

- Ire a la universidad de Economía Internacional en la Universidad Mágica de Irlanda. Luego me haré cargo del negocio y pienso abrir sucursales en todo el mundo. Y luego seré rey del mundo.

-Un poco ambicioso ¿no crees?- se burló Lysander.

-Pregúntale a James y haber si después me dices a mi ambicioso.

Lorcan miró al chico con ojos avellana, interrogante.

-Planeó jugar en el Pudlemere United, como el tío Oliver. Pienso ganarme el pase a la liga Mundial y luego seré el entrenador del Equipo de Inglaterra. Y me casaré con la diseñadora de modas más hermosa que exista.- termino mirando significativamente hacia la puerta por la que venían entrando Rose, Sabrina y Danielle.

- Es pedofilia.- se río la ojiverde.

Todos la miraron atónitos.

-Madame Malkin te saca como 60 años, Jimmy. – le dijo con sorna. A Molly no le paso desapercibida la sonrisa de James ante el sobrenombre.

-Nana, nosotros nos vamos a patinar.

-¿No tomaran nada?

-Si nos das un termo con chocolate caliente…- dijo ilusionada Rosie.

-Esperen un segundo, ya se los preparó.

En lo que el chocolate se preparaba Sabrina se abrazo a la espalda de Louis, quien quedó medio embobado. Rose regaño a Hugo por comer como sino hubiera mañana. Alyssa quedó abrazada a Albus y Azucena charlaba con Lucy.

-Danielle ¿Sabías que Elizabeth Swan anda pregonando por ahí que Scott Anderson quiere salir contigo?- pregunto como si nada Roxanne.

- De hecho me invitó a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade.

-¿Irás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica Azucena.

A Molly no le pasó desapercibido que la situación era tensa y forzada. Azucena ya sabía todo y Roxanne lo preguntaba para hacer reaccionar a James.

-No.- dijo escuetamente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lily, y por su cara se notaba que acababa de entender por donde iba la cosa.- Scott es un buen chico, es guapo y es prefecto. Diana Solomon salió con él, el año pasado. Aunque terminaron dice que es un chico sumamente caballeroso y que aún son amigos.

- Sé que es una gran persona, pero solo me agrada como amigo.

-Pero podrías tratar. Sabes como dicen, el roce hace al amor…- insistió un poco más la pelirroja.

-Ya está el termo.- interrumpió Molly en auxilio de Danielle. Le dio además una canasta con dulces caseros.

-Gracias, abue.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se paró.

-Me gusta alguien más, aún cuando parece que no está tan interesado como yo.- luego clavó su mirada en James.- Tal vez, cuando pierda las esperanzas traté con alguien más. Pero no Scott, es demasiado bueno como para que lo use de esa manera.- Y sin más salió, dejando un salón en silencio y a James con cara de que lo hubiesen golpeado.

Luego de que los chicos terminaran de comer todos se dispersaron.

James estaba sentado en el sillón, con los pies en el respaldo y la cabeza colgando.

Meme se sentó al frente.

-¿La quieres?

Suspiró.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, Jimmy- le cortó Serena.- Si la amas, ve por ella. Eres un Gryffindor ¿No? Arriésgate.

-¿Y si…?

-El amor duele, hermano.- dijo Louis mientras se acercaba.- Es difícil, pero vale la pena. Ella te quiere, pero no es masoquista y puede decidirse a tomar otras opciones.

-Es cierto. Sé feliz Jimmy-Pooh. Ella solo nesecita que des un paso, ella te ayudara a dar el siguiente.- Le dijo Nini mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con nosotros, Nana?- le preguntó Thomas.

Molly les sonrió desde la puerta.

-El amor es hermoso James. Y Danielle y tú se aman. No esperes que sea tarde. Ella no merece sufrir así.

-Gracias, Abuela.- se levantó y la abrazó.

-Ahora ¡Ve por la chica Potter!- le dijo con risa Sander.

-Más te vale que te le declares a Roxanne.- dijo pícara Molly II.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?- grito rojo Fred

Lysander boqueaba como pez y Louis con Lorcan se reían.

En ese momento, Lucy, Lily, Hugo y Rox bajaron

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica Potter

-Te lo explicamos luego, Lilu- dijo Serena

Entonces escucharon risas en el exterior.

James salió corriendo. Afuera Rose perseguía a Sabrina que traía unas cartas en la mano y Albus llevaba en la espalda a Azucena. Alyssa y Danielle venían detrás riendose.

Molly miraba todo como una película. James se paró frente a Dani, la tomó de la cintura y la acerco a él. Ella abría grande los ojos.

-No quiero que pierdas las esperanzas, princesa. Te amo y te prometo que soy todo tuyo.- Y luego la beso.

La escena era casi irreal, empezó a nevar y adentro Lucy puso su canción preferida "Love Story" Fred le pasó a Azy una cámara de fotos y desde la espalda de Al comenzó a inmortalizar la escena.

Cuando se separaron, ella frunció el ceño.

-Son unos chusmas, todos.

-No me respondiste.

-No me preguntaste nada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí.

Lily empezó a aplaudir y todas la siguieron, mientras algunos de los chicos silbaban.

-Genial, Frank me debe 50 galeones.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Molly.

-Yo aposte a que Jimmy se le declaraba, él a que Danielle lo hacía. Me alegró que sea Gryffindor, sino hubiese perdido.

-Gracias por la confianza, hermano.- dijo James mientras abrazaba más a _**SU**_ rubia.

-De nada. Por cierto, aunque seas mi hermano, si la dañas te mato.

-No hay problema. ¿Lily?

-¿Qué?

-¿No le dirás, si le haces algo te mato o algo por el estilo?

-No. Espero que te dome. Además eres una carga de por vida, no quiero que te devuelva, eres insoportable.

-Que buena que eres.

-Lo sé.

-Alto.- dijo Danielle.- No dejarás que Molly me juegue bromas ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Yo no prometo nada.

La rubia tragó saliva sonoramente, mientras todo reía.

-¿Qué tal si les sirvo de mi tarta Weasley especial?

Ante la diversión de todos la ojiverde entró como un bólido arrastrando a James.

Molly se alegró. James era como James Potter en el amor, dulce, apasionado y divertido. Y tenía cara de enamorado (_Bobo enamorado_ Se río Albus).

En la cena hubo un brindis por la pareja.

-Aunque ella tampoco es pelirroja.- se río Hugo.

James**, Juguetón, Alegre, Mujeriego** (Ya no, más Abuela), **Ególatra, Seguro de sí mismo**, único.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a:<strong>

_Cruela( Tal vez, algún día. Me imagino qué es tan buena con la pluma, que no me atravería a publicar algo insulso a su nombre.) Veela Black (Me alegra que estes ahí, tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa.) Dani (Me alegra que te gusten, y obvio que pienso seguir. Molly jamás me perdonaría que abandone a sus nietos), Agfama (Aquí esta uno de los más esperados. Espero que te gusto), Lucy Shaw(Gracias (: es bueno saber que hay gente que lo aprecia. No te preocupes Aly ya llegará. Sí te interesa saber un poquito de ella, en mi Fic "Nuestras Aventuras" hay dos capitulos en los que aparece "Nueva Vida" y "Nueva Hermana"), Panchypotter, Linda Tonks y Malfoy Son(No te preocupes pronto publicaré esa lista aunque ¡Son tantos que tal vez no termine!) _**por sus reviews.**Son los mejores lectores que puede haber, son la razón de siempre seguir. Perdón por no haber actualizado, pero estuve de vacaciones en Brasil y no podía subir. Espero poder ponerme al día. Por sus pedidos en el cap 15 he armado una lista que es así.

**16- James Sirius Potter**

**17- Eric Miller**

**18- Lorcan Scamander**

**19- Lysander Scamander (**¿Los prefieren juntos o separados?**)**

**20- Teddy Lupin**

**21- Alyssa Rochester.**

**22- Frank Lonbottom**

**23- Nick Zabini**

**24- ¿Cuál les gustaría? Ahí termina la lista.**

**¿A Alguno se le ocurre que broma pudo jugarle James al Novio de Molly?**

_Saludos._

_Micaela_

_|||||||||¿REVIEWS?|||||||||_


End file.
